Welcome to Neverland
by Kenzyi
Summary: SWAN QUEEN Nation Cette fiction se passe après la saison 2. En route pour Neverland. Avoir un but commun rapproche les gens. Mais pour combien de temps.
1. Chapter 1

**Premier jet, première Fanfiction sur Once Upon a Time. Mais je défends le SwanQueenNation, donc en voilà mon esquisse, mon ébauche, ma plume.**

1.

« Bonjour Mme le Maire. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bonne journée Crick… Mr Hopper »

Regina avançait dans les rues de Storybrook perdue dans ses pensées, elle se rendait compte que son rêve d'une autre vie ne pourrait marcher, alors que le monde qu'elle avait créé était figé ainsi que tous ses habitants.

Mary-Margaret elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées fut percutée par Regina, qui ouvrit la bouche et fixa nerveusement l'institutrice.

« Oh veuillez m'excuser je… »

« Pourquoi vous excusez-vous, alors que c'est moi qui vous suis rentrée dedans ? »

« Oh mais… Vous êtes le Maire, j'aurai du faire plus attention. Je vous prie d'excuser ma maladresse. »

Regina se posa un instant et vit que rien autours d'elle ne changerait plus jamais. Qu'aucun amour ne se trouvait ici pour elle. Malgré toute sa magie, et toute son envie elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui lui manquait au fond d'elle. Elle commençait à se débattre avec elle-même.

« Regina réveillez-vous. Regina, est-ce que ça va ? »

Puis Regina se leva d'un coup manquant de se cogner contre Emma assise à côté d'elle tentant de la réveiller.

« Wow, vous êtes une rapide. »

« Je… Où sommes-nous ? »

« Sur le Jolly Roger, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Regina est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Emma était réellement concernée par l'état de la Reine, après tout elle avait sauvé tout le monde, et pour une fois elle avait choisi d'accepter le prix de ses erreurs.

Sans s'en rendre compte Regina avait posé une main sur celle d'Emma, aucune d'elle ne s'en était rendu compte.

« Je vais vous chercher un peu d'eau, ça vous fera du bien. »

« Je peux très bien le faire toute seule Miss Swan. »

« Et je peux très bien vous empêcher de bouger. »

Les effets des électrochocs d'avaient pas laissé Regina sans marques. Malgré la magie, son corps restait éprouvé par ce calvaire. Emma posa une main sur l'épaule de Regina et l'invita à se recoucher. Pris au dépourvu Regina agita sa main libre et fit apparaitre une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle et une de café bien serré. Elle tendit la tasse de chocolat à Emma.

« La magie a toujours un prix à payer, vous me soudoyez votre majesté ? »

« La magie a un prix, oui, c'est ma manière de vous remercier, de ce que vous avez fait pour moi hier. »

« Oh. Et bien merci votre majesté. »

«Merci à vous. Je hais lorsque vous m'appelez comme cela. »

La fin de sa phrase était presque inaudible, mais Emma en perçu l'essentiel.

« Bien Regina, parlez-moi de Neverland. Car dans mes contes à moi, c'est le pays des merveilles. »

« Et dans vos contes, je ne suis qu'une marâtre sans cœur. »

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Emma tenta une blague.

« Vous êtes bien plus sexy qu'un dessin animé. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Regina eut un mouvement de recul, et se mis à l'autre bout de la couchette.

« Oh allez Regina, je détendais l'atmosphère, c'était pour vous faire rire. »

« Croyez-vous qu'il est l'heure de rire Miss Swan, notre fils est en proie à un gamin totalement psychopathe qui risque de lui faire on ne sait quoi, il n'est point le temps de rire, mais de prévoir un plan. »

Emma sourit en voyant la Reine se lever et pointer du doigt Emma, les yeux noirs transperçant de part en part la jolie blonde. Regina recommençait à s'énerver alors Emma se leva, prit Regina par les épaules la fixa et lui exprima ce que la Reine avait besoin d'entendre. Elles allaient retrouver Henry, quoi qu'il en coute elles le retrouveraient.

« Faites-moi confiance Regina. »

Puis Regina fut prise d'un malaise, Emma la rattrapa et la recoucha dans le lit.

« Je vous avais dit de rester coucher, maintenant reposez-vous. Et faites-moi confiance. »

Regina prit le bras de la blonde et lui sourit.

« Je vous fais confiance Emma. Plus qu'à quiconque. »

« Si Mme Swan veut bien se donner la peine de monter sur le pont, je pourrais lui donner quelques cours de navigations. »

« Ne vous avisez pas de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'apprendre à Emma à naviguer Hook, ou bien vous aurez à faire à moi. »

« Mais il en va de soi mon Roi, que je ne saurais être autre qu'un gentleman envers votre fille. »

David eut un rictus nerveux mais ne prolongea pas la discussion préférant s'éloigner le plus possible de ce pirate tout en gardant un œil sur sa fille. Depuis leur départ Gold n'était pas beaucoup sorti sur le pont avec les autres, sauf pour prévenir d'une tempête où d'un danger, et il se battait verbalement avec Hook, qui les prédisait aussi, connaissant les humeurs de la mer par cœur. Les deux rivaux se regardaient en chien de faïence sans jamais en venir aux mains, sans jamais en venir à la magie. Regina quand a elle sortait de plus en plus, recouvrait peu à peu toutes ses forces.

« Bonjour, Miss Blanchard. »

« Bonjour, Regina. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien mieux. »

Regina eu l'instinct de tourner la tête en direction de la barre, et vit Hook se rapprocher dangereusement de Emma. Il flirtait avait elle, et elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Snow qui regardait Regina, se mit à tourner la tête vers le pirate et l'apprentie pirate.

« C'est drôle à vous voir comme ça on dirait que vous vous inquiétez pour Emma. Ou peut-être est-ce pour Hook.»

« Elle vient de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime, et son fils a été enlevé Miss Blanchard, je doute que ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle soit une bonne manière de l'aider. »

« Tu redeviens sentimentale Regina. »

« Je pense à mon fils, il n'est pas bon de se laisser distraire, il faut qu'on le sauve et tout ce qui nous embrume l'esprit ne pourra qu'être néfaste dans notre quête. »

« L'amour n'est pas une distraction néfaste, Regina. Autrefois toi-même tu l'as su. »

« Assez ! »

Régina partie en laissant une Snow White interdite. Emma qui avait entendu Regina sortir de ses gonds se précipita vers sa mère, en lâchant totalement les indications de Hook sur le bon maintien du cap.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Regina trouve que tu es trop distraite par Hook, et qu'il faudrait que tu te recentre sur ton objectif premier, à savoir trouver Henry. »

« Oh ! »

« Elle est bizarre depuis… enfin… tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Peut-être qu'elle ne supporte pas l'air marin. »

«Ou peut-être qu'elle commence enfin à changer. A redevenir la Regina que j'ai connue et qui m'a aimé. »

« Oui peut-être, je vais aller voir comment elle va. Puis j'irais voir Gold, savoir s'il a pu localiser un peu plus précisément Henry. »

Emma descendit donc dans la cale retrouver Regina, toujours à bout de nerfs, elle faisait les cent pas.

« Regina, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Pourquoi diable tout le monde s'évertue à me poser cette question. Occupez-vous de vos affaires et j'irais bien. »

« Malheureusement pour vous, désormais vous faites parties de mes affaires. Vous êtes de la famille, et je ne vous laisserez pas tomber. Alors je repose ma question, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Allez donc vous pavaner d'amour pour ce cher Hook plutôt que de vous préoccuper de savoir comment je vais. Vous devriez remonter, votre leçon vous attend. »

« Oh c'est donc ça. Une petite crise de jalousie de notre chère Majesté. Mais il est tout à vous ma Reine, je vous le laisse. »

Regina prise au dépourvu par les propos d'Emma, lui saisit l'avant-bras.

« Je vous interdit de... Il n'est pas question de jalousie. De quel droit… »

Le picotement dans les doigts de la reine, ainsi que les frissons parcourant le bras d'Emma, ne dupèrent ni l'une ni l'autre. Emma voulu en jouer alors que la reine la regardait ses yeux noirs interloqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Emma fit glisser ses doigts sur le dessus de la main de Regina, et celle-ci resta quoi devant tant d'assurance venant de la blonde. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota.

« J'ai beaucoup de droit, votre majesté. Et si je ne les ai pas, je prends le gauche. »

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Regina qui se décala immédiatement en propulsant Emma loin d'elle. Faisant usage de la magie. Emma toujours debout mais choquée s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus.

« Je suis… désolée… Emma… »

Emma se retourna dans les escaliers, esquissa un sourire puis remonta toujours muette.

Regina s'assis sur sa couchette les mains dans les cheveux essayant de contenir sa colère. Puis elle finit par rejoindre Gold dans la cabine du capitaine.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose pour localiser mon fils ? »

« Pas encore votre Majesté, mais le bateau est invisible pour les enfants perdus, et Peter Pan ne pourra donc nous pourchasser tant que nous resterons sur le bateau. »

« Je me fiche de ne pas être en sécurité je veux que mon fils revienne. »

« Et il vous reviendra, mais pas avant d'avoir un point d'ancrage où nous serons en sécurité. Il nous faut un plan votre Majesté. »

« Qu'avez-vous à gagner dans cette bataille Gold ? »

« C'est mon petit-fils. Je dois le protéger. »

« Il devrait être protégé de vous plutôt que par vous. »

« Je vous retourne le compliment votre Majesté. »

Prise d'une envie d'arracher le cœur de Rumple, elle se contenta de rebrousser chemin, et de monter sur le pont. David était en train de pavaner son épée contre Hook : « préparation de bataille » qu'ils disaient, Emma tenait la barre, et sa mère était à ses côtés. Regina s'avança vers elles mais se stoppa net, Henry avait-il besoin d'elle ? Alors qu'il avait trouvé la famille parfaite ? Henry continuerait-il de l'aimer ? Elle avait décidé de le sauver, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle serait prête à sacrifier n'importe qui pour sauver son fils des griffes de ce démon qu'était Peter Pan.

2.

La nuit était tombée sur Neverland, et le ciel était clément en cette nuit étoilée. Pourtant Regina ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle se leva pour aller prendre l'air sur le pont et vit que la couchette d'Emma était vide. Arrivée sur le pont, les étoiles se reflétaient sur l'eau et s'était apaisant pour notre reine, qui n'avait plus l'habitude d'être entourée par tant de monde. Elle profita de ce moment pour d'un petit tour de main faire apparaître des bougies sur le pont, volant au gré du courant.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à trouver le sommeil, vous non plus Regina ? »

Elle se retourna et vit Emma en face d'elle.

« C'est un des rares moments où il n'y a pas un bruit et où je peux être au calme. »

« Je comprends, je vais vous laisser à votre calme, bonne nuit Regina. »

« Vous pouvez rester. Vous ne me dérangez pas. »

Emma esquissa un sourire, et s'avança sur le rebord du bateau pour voir les bougies de Regina flotter doucement au fil des vagues. Regina lui rendit son sourire, et pendant quelques minutes elles ne parlèrent pas, elles se contentèrent de regarder ce spectacle apaisant. Puis Emma brisa le silence.

« Je ne vous savez pas si fleur bleue. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Les bougies, dans l'eau, c'est très… romantique. »

« C'est juste un petit tour de passe-passe. »

« Très réussi. »

Regina fit apparaître une bougie puis prit la main d'Emma, lui donna, et lui offrit un sourire discret.

« Essayez. »

« Vous savez la magie et moi. »

« Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, au contraire. Ce sont de simples bougies Emma. »

Emma lui sourit. Puis Regina tenant toujours la main d'Emma, accompagna celle-ci pour que la bougie volette jusqu'à l'eau.

« Faites un vœu. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce sont des bougies de vœux. Faites-en un. »

Puis Emma ferma les yeux effleurant toujours la main de la reine. Quand soudain tout chavira, les hurlements affreux arrivèrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Des cris d'enfants, ni étouffés, ni simulés. Des pleures à vous en serrer le cœur. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard puis commencèrent à courir vers les couchettes des uns et des autres. Mais une tempête se déclencha, les vagues prirent rapidement de l'ampleur, jusqu'à passer par-dessus le bateau, il tanguait de plus en plus, les deux femmes s'agrippèrent contre le mat, Emma tenant fermement la main de Regina. David sorti de la soute à ce moment-là, il cria le nom de sa fille, mais le vent et les vagues l'empêchèrent de voir correctement ce qui se passait. Il s'avança vers les deux femmes lorsqu'une vague les percuta de plein fouet. Emma fut sonnée mais ne lâcha pas Regina pour autant.

« Tenez bon Regina, ne lâchez pas. »

Les yeux de Regina reflétaient la peur, mais aussi la supplication.

« Lâchez-moi, vous ne pourrez nous retenir toutes les deux durant toute la tempête, vous devez vous sauver. »

« Oh non, je ne vous laisserez pas vous en tirer comme ça, je ne vous lâcherez pas, et vous n'allez pas abandonner. Tenez-vous fermement à moi, nous avons une tempête à dépasser. »

Mais la tempête était trop forte, et plus les secondes passaient et plus Emma essuyait des vagues sur elle, et moins elle avait de force. Regina voyait et essayer de lâcher Emma, pour que celle-ci ne se concentre que sur elle. Mais rien n'y faisait Emma refusait de lâcher Regina. Puis une vague trop forte frappa Emma qui se cogna contre le mat, et se fut la fin, elle lâcha prise, et fut emporter par le courant. David accroché à une corde venait d'arriver jusqu'à elles, mais c'était trop tard, Emma avait été emporté. Alors sans réfléchir après un bref regard vers Regina, il sauta à l'eau à la recherche de sa fille. Mais la nuit était noire bien qu'étoilée et le remous était bien trop fort pour trouver qui que ce soit dans cette pagaille. Alors Regina eut recours à la magie. Elle envoya des milliers de bougies du côté où Emma était tombée. Snow sortie sa tête de la cale à cet instant, Regina la bloqua à l'intérieur.

« Va te mettre à l'abris Snow. Dépêches-toi. »

« Où sont David et Emma. »

Bousculant d'un revers de main magique Snow se retrouva sur les premières marches de la cales entendant la voix sourde de Regina lui arquant de rester à l'intérieur, à l'abri.

Les yeux de la reine devinrent violet et la magie opéra, elle sortit David de l'eau pour l'envoyer auprès de sa femme.

« Je m'occupe d'Emma, occupez-vous de votre femme. Et ce n'est pas discutable.»

Alors elle s'éleva dans les airs, et comme par magie, les vents vinrent tourner autour d'elle, provoquant une tornade encerclant la reine. La mer se calma et les bougies se mirent à voler autour d'un point fixe dans l'eau, alors sans une once d'hésitation la reine plongea sous les yeux de David et Snow. Entre temps Hook tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir le cap pendant que Gold retenait David et Snow dans la cale. Les secondes furent longues avant que Regina ne réapparaisse avec une Emma plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire. Usant de magie pour savoir si elle était en vie, personne ne pouvait dire Regina pleurait ou si c'était l'eau de la mer qui ruisselait sur son visage.

« Ne vous avisez pas de me faire ça Miss Swan. Réveillez-vous. Réveillez-vous. Nous devons sauver Henry, et je ne pourrais pas le faire sans vous. »

A ce moment-là, la tempête n'était plus qu'un nuage noir parmi les autres. L'épisode c'était passé très vite.

David arriva et prit sa fille dans ses bras, Regina tenant la tête d'Emma et lui parlant bien trop proche pour que ce soit des reproches. Cependant Emma ne se réveillait pas. Alors Snow apparue, posa une main sur Regina, puis sur David et s'accroupie devant sa fille.

« Emma, je sais que tu m'entends, réveilles-toi, reviens-nous. Nous avons besoin de toi. »

Snow embrassa sa fille, pendant qu'un baiser d'amour véritable la réveillerait. Puis dans un élan de désespoir, Regina poussa les parents d'Emma, et se mit à lui faire un massage cardiaque ainsi que du bouche à bouche.

« Nous ne sommes plus dans des contes de fées, la vraie magie, c'est la science, incapables. »

« Allez Miss Swan vous pouvez le faire, ouvres les yeux. Je sais que vous êtes encore là, je le sens, restez avec nous. »

Puis les secondes passant, Regina les yeux empli d'eau salée, quel qu'elle soit, réussi à faire respirer Emma. Elle cracha le peu d'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche, ouvrit une fraction de seconde les yeux, puis s'évanouie aussitôt. David prit sa fille et alla la déposer sur sa couchette. Régina elle ne bougea pas toujours accroupie à l'endroit où était allongée quelques secondes avant une Emma pratiquement morte. Gold s'avança vers elle.

« Je ne vous savez pas si sentimentale, ma chère. »

« Je ne suis pas sentimentale, je préserve mes intérêts. »

Hook lui regardait la reine d'un œil charmeur, elle se releva et s'avança vers lui.

« Aucun commentaire de votre part. »

« Oh mais Majesté, je serais ravis de ne faire aucun commentaire, si vous faites un acte héroïque sur moi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla au chevet d'Emma. Snow et David étaient penchés sur le lit de leur fille encore endormie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle survivra. »

« Grâce à vous. Merci Regina. »

Snow ne put refreiner son envie d'enlacer Regina pour la remercier. David se contenta d'un sourire et d'un merci.

« Il faudrait que nous amarrions le plus rapidement possible. »

Elle leur expliqua les cris et les pleurs entendus juste avant la tempête et tous tombèrent d'accord pour accoster le plus rapidement possible. David et Snow allèrent en toucher deux mots à Hook et par la même occasion lui expliquer que désormais les enfants perdus devaient savoir qu'ils étaient là à cause de toutes les bougies envoyer pour éclairer Regina et David dans le noir de l'eau, pendant qu'ils laissaient Regina prendre soin d'Emma.

Elle remit une mèche blonde en place afin de dégager son visage, et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Je vous interdit d'abandonner Emma. »

Puis délicatement elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Prête à se relever un frisson la parcourue et la main d'Emma attrapa son bras.

« Cela fait plusieurs fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom votre majesté. »

Regina ne put répondre qu'une fois encore le Majesté lui serrait le cœur.

« Je fais des efforts, et vous devez en faire aussi pour vous remettre sur pieds rapidement. »

Regina se leva prête à partir mais Emma la tenait toujours, alors la reine se retourna vers Emma se posa à ses côtés et attendit.

« Je suis désolée Régina. »

« Désolée de quoi Miss Swan ? »

« De vous avoir lâché. »

« Je… Je vais vous chercher une tasse de chocolat chaud. »

Emma tout comme Regina savaient très bien que la reine n'avait pas besoin de bouger d'un poil pour faire apparaître une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant, mais elle ne pouvait rester là.

« Et merci… De m'avoir sauvé. »

Regina se retourna et sourit à Emma.

« Par le passé vous avez fait de même avec moi. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Reposez-vous, je reviens. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que vous revenez ? »

« Miss Swan.. »

« Emma… Je m'appelle Emma. »

« Emma nous sommes sur un bateau où voulez-vous que j'aille ? »

Puis Emma sourit se rallongea et ferma une seconde les yeux. Quand elle revint à elle, Regina était emmitouflée dans une petite couverture de fortune la tête contre la cale, assise sur un tonneau face au lit d'Emma. Celle-ci se leva pour réveiller la reine quand elle se prit à aimer la regarder dormir. Elle attendit alors quelques secondes avant de finalement poser une main sur son bras. Dans un réflexe Regina posa immédiatement sa main sur celle de la blonde.

« Henry ? »

« Non, ce n'est que moi. Vous devriez vous coucher dans votre lit vous serez plus à l'aise. »

Mais la reine encore à moitié endormie répliqua.

« Non je dois veiller sur Emma, du haut de ma couchette je ne la vois pas. Laissez-moi et occupez-vous de vos affaires. »

Regina se débattait avec ses mots comme avec ses gestes les yeux complétement fermés. Alors Emma sourit et prit une couverture pour lui tenir chaud, qu'elle remonta jusque dans la nuque de la reine.

« Alors veillez-bien sur elle, Mme le Maire. »

Lorsque Regina se réveilla Emma n'était plus dans son lit, elle se leva alors d'un trait faisant tomber la couverture que la blonde avait posé sur elle quelques heures auparavant.

Elle monta ensuite sur le pont pour voir où était celle sur qui elle avait veillée après la tempête. Elle trouva Emma assise emmitouflée dans une couverture.

« Vous ne devriez pas être sur le pont après votre chute, vous devriez vous reposer Miss Swan. »

« On croirait entendre ma mère, qui n'a cessé de me répéter ça depuis que je suis levée. Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer. Vous par contre vous aviez l'air exténué. »

« Croyez-moi je ne suis en rien votre mère. Où sont-ils tous passés ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous si près du rivage ? »

« Ils sont allés inspectés la terre ferme, voir si nous sommes bien au bon endroit. »

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin d'Henry, oui. »

« Mais pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas allés alors ? »

« Et après on me demande de me reposer. Quelqu'un devait rester sur le bateau pour veillez sur vous. »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre je suis réveillée et je n'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi. Allons chercher mon fils. »

Mais Emma avait anticipé la réaction de Regina trop excessive alors elle l'a retint par le bras, et toujours cette sensation lui parcourant le corps à chaque effleurement.

« Nous devons nous préparer pour ça. Nous ne pouvons foncer tête baisser et risquer la vie d'Henry. Ils sont simplement en repérage et Gold est avec eux, ils sont comme qui dirait pratiquement invisible pour les autres. Nous aviseront une fois qu'ils seront revenus. Nous avons déjà fait un grand Regina, ayez confiance en nous. »

« Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire. Si pour vous c'est simple c'est loin de l'être pour moi. Je veux retrouver mon fils. »

« Et je le veux tout autant que vous, mais je ne risquerais pas sa vie en y allant sans avoir de plan, sans même savoir où chercher ou encore à qui nous avons à faire. »

Emma s'avança un peu plus vers la reine et la prit dans ses bras.

« Henry reviendra, je vous le promets, je le ramènerais. J'en fais le serment. »

Regina la repoussa presque violemment lui lança un regard noir et enchaîna.

« A bien des égards j'aimerai vous croire Miss Swan, mais ne faites pas de serment que vous ne saurez tenir. Ne promettez jamais rien d'autre que ce qui est réalisable. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de le dire, je ramènerai notre fils, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je le ramènerai. L'amour est une force qui surpasse tout. »

« L'amour n'est que faiblesse. »

Regina baissa ses yeux humide et se retourna pour ne pas qu'Emma la voit.

« Pourtant vous l'aimait. »

« Henry est ma faiblesse. Je ne peux plus rien y faire. Comment ne pas l'aimer. J'ai besoin de lui vous comprenez. »

« Apprenez-moi la magie. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Apprenez-moi, nous serons plus efficace, qui que soit les personnes qui ont enlevés Henry, ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que je puisse utiliser la magie. Alors enseignez-moi. »

« Je ne peux décemment pas le faire vous comprendrez les raisons évidentes pour lesquelles je me dois de refuser. »

« Je ne vous parle pas de magie noire, mais de magie tout cour, je sais que vous en avait en vous. Votre magie ne peut pas être si maléfique que ça. Enseignez-moi. Nous serons plus forte pour sauver Henry.»

Le dernier argument d'Emma était sans appel, et elle le savait.

Après quelques secondes de regards intenses et de réflexions Regina dût se rendre à l'évidence et accepta non sans une grande appréhension.

Elles commencèrent donc tout de suite. Regina fit apparaître une bougie. (Encore et toujours oui j'aime les bougies).

« Bien maintenant Miss Swan allumez-la, vous avez de la magie en vous, sentez la, et allumez la bougie.»

Pendant plusieurs minutes Emma essaya en vain d'allumer cette foutue bougie. Quand Regina se posta derrière elle, et posa ses mains sur les bras de la blonde.

« Ressentez-la, comme si un souffle tiède parcourait tout votre corps pour enfin sortir et finir sur cette bougie. Ressentez les émotions de les combattez pas, pensez à ceux que vous aimez, à un moment agréable, à quelqu'un en particulier. Et laisser ce souffle conduire votre magie jusqu'à sa cible. »

Tout ce qu'Emma pouvait ressentir c'était le souffle de la reine dans son cou et ses mains ancrées dans sa peau descendant sur ses avants bras nus. Toute troublée le souffle qu'elle ressentie fut hardant, déstabilisant à l'instant même où les mains de Regina entrèrent en contact direct avec la peau d'Emma, la bougie s'alluma et explosa dans un bruit sourd. Aussitôt Regina se recula et lâcha sa prise sur Emma.

« Je… Je suis désolée… »

Regina regardait Emma incrédule mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sentant elle aussi une chaleur l'envahir. Mais elle gardait quand même sa prestance en toute circonstance.

« Très bon premier essai, vous apprenez vite. Nous allons tenter autre chose. »

Elle alla à l'autre bout du bateau posa la bougie sur la barre et demanda à la blonde d'appeler la bougie jusqu'à elle. Manifestement la reine avait décidé de rester le plus loin possible d'Emma, car le reste des entraînements furent construit sur ce schéma-là. Puis exténuée Emma demanda un break, Regina lui octroya et ce fut le retour de Hook, Gold et les Charmant.

« Vous êtes réveillées. »

Regina sauta sur Snow.

« Alors vous avez trouvés quelque chose ? Un indice ? Vous savez où se trouve Henry ? »

« Nous avons examinés les environs, les enfants perdus ne s'aventurent apparemment pas souvent si près des côtes donc si nous restons par ici cette nuit avec un sort de camouflage on ne devrait rien risquer. »

« Mais vous avez retrouvés Henry ? »

Emma était pendue aux mots de sa mère, tout comme Regina, inconsciemment elle était venue se mettre derrière elle et avait posait ses mains sur les épaules.

« Non, nous… Pas encore… »

Regina la gorge nouée alla s'enfermer dans la calle qui lui servait depuis quelques jours de chambres.

Puis d'un commun accord tout le monde prit ses affaires pour faire un campement de fortune à la lisière de la forêt sur la plage. Tout le monde s'endormit tôt, car tous savaient que le lendemain serait une dure journée. Pourtant Emma fut réveiller et elle vit Regina faire de drôles de mouvements les pieds dans l'eau. Toute en grâce elle effectuait des mouvements circulaire et coordonnés à la perfection. Ces mouvements étaient en total adéquation avec la femme qu'elle était. Et pourtant une aura de tristesse se dégageait d'elle en cet instant Emma la sentie instantanément.

« Vous dansez toute seule, maintenant Regina ? »

« C'est du Tai chi, pas de la danse Miss Swan. »

« Oh ! Et ça sert à quoi ? »

« A me canaliser pour ne pas tous vous tuer. Et pour m'empêcher d'aller chercher mon fils seule. »

« Oh donc ça vous calme ? »

« Vous devriez essayer c'est très utile lorsque les nerfs lâchent. »

Alors Emma comme pour rire se mit à suivre les mouvements au ralentit de la reine. Mais elle n'était pas si coordonnée qu'elle, si majestueuse, si parfaite. Alors ses mouvements étaient décousus et ne reflétait qu'une pâle copie de ce que la reine enchaînait. Lorsque Regina avança un pied et le remonta jusqu'à son genou, maîtrise d'une exécution parfaite, Emma tomba littéralement dans l'eau, éclaboussant au passage la reine vêtue de blanc.

« Ne vous a-t'on jamais dit que vous étiez un cas désespéré ?. »

« Si souvent. »

Regina sourit et reprit plus doucement, avec des gestes plus simple, et Emma trouva un équilibre fragile dans la notion du Tai chi. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, sans savoir comment, Regina se retrouva derrière Emma, les mains de la reine guidant celles d'Emma, leurs jambes s'entremêlant pour accompagner celles de l'autre. Le Tai chi prit une toute autre dimension, un tout autre aspect. Car en ce moment-là, ce bref instant volé à tous les malheurs du monde, Emma et Regina étaient en symbiose. Ne faisant qu'une les mouvements étaient fluides et rapides. On aurait pu croire qu'une seule âme était présente.

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, savoir si je la continue où non. Merci d'avoir lu la fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Suite écrite dans la nuit, avec une brève relecture, mes excuses par avances pour les possibles fautes de syntaxes et bien entendu d'orthographe. En espérant que vous appréciez la suite.

Après leur séance de Tai Chi, ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient à l'aise, pourtant apaisées leur proximité charnelle soudaine les laissaient fébriles.

Alors après les politesses formelles, elles avaient toutes les deux rejoins leur tente pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Le réveil du matin ne fut pas difficile, Emma ressentait encore cette sensation de plénitude en elle. Comme si elle savait que rien de mal n'arriverait.

« Bonjour Emma. »

« Gold… euh… Attendez ? Pourquoi vous brillez ? Pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Rumple, quel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, ou plutôt déplaisir. Pourquoi es-tu changé de la sorte ? »

« Et bien votre majesté, vous conviendrez certainement qu'en état humain je ne peux vous êtes d'une grande aide, vu mon handicap » Il montré son pied. « Alors qu'avec mes pouvoirs du Ténébreux il n'est plus question de condition mortelle, mais je ne vous apprends rien. »

« Belle ne vous le pardonnera jamais, vous en êtes conscient ? »

« Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut la heurter, ma chère. Et elle n'en saura rien. »

« La magie va vous consumer Rumple, vous allez tout perdre. »

« Je tâcherais de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que vous votre majesté. »

Puis s'en fut trop pour Emma qui ne put se retenir d'intervenir.

« Régina est en pleine rédemption, elle a fait preuve de courage et d'amour, ne reportez pas votre frustration sur elle, elle n'a pas tout perdu. »

Le regard noir et interdit de la reine lui signifia qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû prendre part, mais Rumple touchait la corde sensible.

« Je vous prie de croire, Miss Swan, que je suis encore capable de me défendre seule, face aux élucubrations d'un vieil homme. »

« Pardon. »

Les Charmant arrivèrent à ce moment-là, près à partir. Il était temps d'aller à la rencontre des fous qui avaient enlevé leur fils, et du monstre qui les avaient engagés.

Greg et Tamara s'étaient très vite rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient été que des pions et que rien ne se passé comme prévu. Alors qu'Henry avait été attaché et enfermé, eux-mêmes avaient subi le même sort. Malgré leur technologie permettant e bloquer la magie, le nombre de nouveaux ennemis était trop important pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Henry quant à lui n'était pas maltraité, juste questionné, souvent… Il avait à boire et à manger, et il pouvait dormir dans un bon lit, malgré l'enfermement. Mais il n'était pas serein. Enlevé avant le dénouement du détonateur, et dans la précipitation de ses kidnappeurs, il n'avait entrevu que ses grands-parents. Il craignait donc que Regina et Emma ne soient mortes. Il avait donc décidé de ne rien dévoiler, aucune de ses deux mères n'aurait dévoilé quoi que ce soit. Alors il fallait qu'il résiste, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une preuve de la survie de ses parents, ou… l'inverse. Il tentait d'utiliser la magie, il en avait surement en lui, pourtant rien ne sortait, rien n'émanait. Il était vide de toute effervescence magique. Pourtant jour après jour il continuait d'essayer.

Emma et Hook se retrouvèrent sur le bateau et le capitaine tendit à la blonde une épée.

« Elle appartenait à Neil. »

« Et vous gardez son épée pour les soirs de nostalgie ? Décidément tout le monde se découvre sentimental par ici. »

« Ce n'est pas du sentiment, c'est une arme pour vous défendre, ou attaquer. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, Bae et moi avons passé quelque années sur ce bateau. »

« Oh ! »

« Vous connaissez l'histoire ! Son père l'a abandonné. Je l'ai recueilli, jusqu'à ce que lui aussi reparte d'ici. »

Emma le regardait avec insistance jusqu'à ce que Snow arrive pour leur signifier qu'il était temps de partir.

Descendus ensemble du bateau, le regard que Regina lança aux deux intéressés ne manque pas à Emma, ni même à Hook d'ailleurs.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas votre majesté, vous êtes la prochaine sur la liste. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec la princesse. »

La colère empourpra les joues de la reine qui ne maîtrisa pas son trop plein d'émotion et envoya Hook valdinguer vingt mètres plus loin. Emma loin devant se retourna, ayant entendu le bruit sourd du corps du capitaine frapper violemment le sol. Escaladant très sereinement les quelques mètres la séparant d'Emma, Regina passa devant elle avec un sourire non déguisé.

« Il l'avait mérité. Je ne me contrôle pas encore très bien. »

Avec une petite pointe de sarcasme elle renchérit.

« On ne peut tout se permettre avec une reine, Hook. »

Le capitaine debout se frottant les cheveux passa devant Emma toujours arrêtée alors que Regina avait repris son chemin et lui raya :

« Elle est juste un peu jalouse. »

« Jalouse ? De quoi ? »

« Oh mais de nous chérie, de nous. »

La rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle se sentait obligée de se justifier rapidement auprès de Regina.

« Vous êtes un imbécile Hook. »

« On me le dit souvent. »

Il sourit et Emma accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Regina.

« Regina, écoutez, je voulez-vous dire… »

« J'ai compris ne vous sentez pas obligée… »

« Mais pourtant je dois… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre… »

Regina se tourna vers Emma, son regard glacial en guise de fin de discussion. Regina avançait de plus en plus vite.

« Ca le rendrait trop vrai… »

Cela faisait des heures qu'elles marchaient dans les bois, aucune d'elles ne parla. D'ailleurs personne ne fit la discussion pendant le trajet, l'ambiance était lourde et personne n'osait briser le silence pesant. Jusqu'à ce que le paysage mit tout le monde d'accord. Une cascade haute de trois mètres, ayant des reflets de différentes couleurs, cachant une grotte en son sein. Le campement se ferait là.

« Regina ? Pensez-vous pouvoir mettre un sort de protection autour de la grotte derrière la cascade ? Pour qu'on soit en sécurité ? »

Bien sûr que Regina pouvait le faire et Snow White le savait, alors pourquoi lui demander de manière détournée ?

« Je n'ai pas confiance en Rumple, depuis qu'il a souhaité reprendre sa forme du Ténébreux… »

« Je le ferais Miss Blanchard, ne vous justifiez pas. »

En un tour de main la grotte fut protégée. Tout le monde entra, aucun feu n'était possible sans qu'on découvre leur emplacement tous les moyens étaient bon pour se réchauffer, une fois installés. Puis le tour de garde commença, juste au cas où. Emma prit le premier tour, mais au bout d'un moment voulu partir prendre l'air, l'enfermement lui était désagréable depuis son séjour en prison. Le sommeil léger de Regina la réveilla. La reine découvrit une Emma tentant de faire du Tai-Chi sans réellement y arriver. Alors sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'avança jusqu'à se trouver derrière la blonde, en posant ses mains dans les siennes et les guider. Emma ne sursauta pas et se laissa aller à la douceur des mouvements synchronisés.

« Vous n'êtes pas prudente Miss Swan, laisser un inconnu vous approcher de la sorte. J'aurai pu vous tuer. »

Toujours dans ses mouvements, elle se réveilla un peu de sa transe.

« Vous n'êtes pas une inconnue, je savais que c'était vous, je le ressentais. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, j'ai confiance en vous. »

Puis Regina se figea, alors Emma se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de la brune toujours figée.

« Au fait, il ne se passe rien avec Hook. »

Un soulagement s'échappa de Regina malgré elle.

« Je vous le laisse. Je ne voulais juste laisser aucune part d'ombre à cette histoire. Il est tout à vous. »

Regina perdit son sourire et se rapprocha encore plus de la blonde, elle lui tenait toujours les mains. Leurs deux corps s'appelez, mais aucune d'elle n'y répondait. C'était trop tôt. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas le bon endroit, et tellement de choses encore. Une chose était sûre, c'était la bonne personne à qui penser en ce moment même. Puis sans savoir comment ou qui, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Leurs échanges de regards n'étaient en cet instant que pureté. Puis Regina s'éloigna d'un pas.

« Je me contre fiche de se bandit, il ne m'intéresse guère. »

Alors Emma sourit timidement et s'avança confiante vers la reine qui voulu reculer, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues. Et d'un regard lui demanda la permission, Regina ne résista pas, alors la blonde déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune et tout en elle fut chamboulé. Un flux d'énergie monta en elle. Une puissance grandiose. Régina en profitait aussi, puisant dans l'essence même de la magie la plus pure. Mais son cœur avait noircit et même la magie la plus pure peut devenir un vice…


	3. Chapter 3

**3eme chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant. Les chapitres sont petits, mais je fais ce que je peux.**

* * *

Un afflux de magie parcourue Regina, et la puissance montant, son cœur se teinta un peu plus de noirceur. Un courant électrique s'empara des deux femmes, et Emma fut projetée en arrière.

« Woh ! C'était quoi ça ? »

« Ca, Miss Swan, ce n'était juste qu'un avertissement. Ne vous avisez jamais de recommencer pareille familiarité à mon égard. »

Le regard de la reine n'invitait pas à répliquer, mais une magie pure s'immisçait en elle en cet instant.

Elles repartirent sans un mot dans la grotte et Regina prit le tour de garde suivant, pendant que la blonde peinait à trouver le sommeil. Puis David prit le suivant.

Au petit matin, tout le monde se réveilla au même moment, le rire du ténébreux se faisait entendre sur toute l'île. Il avait décidé d'œuvrer seul, et pour ses propres intérêts. Snow dépitée et résignée lâcha dans un soupir.

« Si quelqu'un d'autre souhaite nous abandonner lâchement, qu'il le fasse maintenant. »

Bien entendu les paroles étaient dirigées vers Hook, car il était très, trop entreprenant envers sa fille, et Regina, puisque… Et bien, pour les raisons évidentes que nous connaissons tous, parce qu'elle était Regina.

« Il me semblait vous avoir entendue dire que vous ne lui faisiez pas confiance, réjouissez-vous, Miss Blanchard, vous n'aurez plus à faire semblant. »

Snow esquissa un sourire de convenance, mais elle était mal à l'aise, car pour une fois depuis bien longtemps elle était d'accord avec la méchante Reine. (Beurk le nom en français est nul, EVIL QUEEN)

Tous se préparèrent donc, après ce petit interlude, et repartirent en quête d'Henry ne sachant pas que depuis leur sortie de la grotte un groupe encapuchonné les observaient, les suivaient. Les enfants perdus avaient retrouvés leur trace et personne ne semblait percevoir leur présence.

« Regina on peut parler ? »

La reine se retourna et fit volte-face à Mary-Margaret.

« Allez-y je vous écoute ? »

Snow était une personne qui était fière, et n'avait pas peur de tenir tête à quelqu'un, mais devant sa belle-mère elle restait tout de même impressionnée. Peut-être les restes d'instinct de Mary-Margaret Blanchard, face à Mme Le Maire. Toujours est-il qu'elle finit par réussir à sortir sa phrase, de manière un peu trop monocorde.

« Je vous fait confiance, vous savez, je sais que vous feriez tout pour sauver Henry. »

« En effet je ferais tout pour que mon fils revienne sain et sauf, c'est pourquoi vous ne devriez pas me faire confiance à outrance. Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à sacrifier chacun d'entre vous s'il le faut pour le sauver. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Elle esquissa un sourire vainqueur, qui fut faussé par la vision d'Emma dans son sillage. Dans sa tête il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle pourrait tuer n'importe qui pour sauver Henry. N'importe qui ? Pas vraiment, son corps entier, lui, émettait un doute. Elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier Emma. Même si elle se jurait ne rien ressentir pour la belle blonde, elle savait très bien que sa magie ne répondrait pas favorablement à l'extinction de Miss Swan. Alors elle s'enferma dans un mutisme tout le reste de la journée. Elle regardait Emma, puis Hook qui se pavanait devant elle. La reine ne pouvait se résoudre à avoir de la faiblesse en elle. Elle portait celle d'Henry à bout d'âme et c'était déjà grandement suffisant. Il fallait qu'elle déteste Emma, de plus profond de son être pour ne jamais commencer à l'aimer. Eloignée de tous, qui étaient bien devant. La magie grondait en elle, elle lutait depuis des heures maintenant, puis le tourment l'emporta. Une tornade s'enroula autour d'elle, et elle sombra. Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait, personne ne put réagir à temps. Les arbres commençaient à se déchiqueter, le sol se disloquait. En une fraction de seconde, tout bascula. Snow interdite par le spectacle criait le nom de la reine, lui arquant d'arrête, les bras de son bras la protégeant, lui le pouvait prononcer un mot.

« Ah ! Enfin du piment. J'aime quand une femme se met en colère. »

Hook fut propulsé violemment contre un arbre encore intact et en fut assommé. Quant à Emma, elle courait à la rencontre de Regina. Le vent se faisant de plus en plus fort autour de la reine, il l'empêchait d'approcher, elle vit alors une reine au bord du chaos, les yeux emplis de larmes. Alors Emma brava le danger et commença à avancer, difficilement, péniblement, le vent fouettant ses entrailles, les pierres se brisant sur elle. La reine la fixait, désespérée.

« N'avancez pas, ce sera pire, je ne peux pas l'arrêter. La magie est trop forte, n'avancez pas Emma. »

« Je ne partirais pas sans vous, je ne vous abandonne pas. Battez-vous. »

« Je n'y arrive pas… Partez avant que je ne vous détruise vous aussi. »

La reine tentait de repousser Emma, mais la magie ne lui répondait plus. Alors Emma continuait d'avancer au travers de ce chaos, arrivant pratiquement à toucher Regina. Des plaies apparaissaient sur la blonde, elle continuait pourtant.

« Ne vous avisez pas d'abandonner, Regina. Nous devons sauver Henry. Aucune magie ne vous résiste, vous êtes plus forte que ça. Vous êtes la plus grande sorcière que la forêt enchantée ai connue. La magie ne peut pas vous vaincre. Pas vous. » (Dans ce dialogue je vois bien Emma hurler à Regina dans la première phrase : Don't you DARE ! »)

Les yeux de Regina toujours embués se posèrent sur Emma à présent devant elle. Celle-ci prit les mains de la reine dans les siennes et lui sourit.

« J'ai foi en vous, votre majesté. »

Puis Regina prise d'un soubresaut tomba à genoux et sa magie se calma. Elle était soutenue par une Emma en proie à de nombreuses questions.

« Je n'arrive pas à vous détester, ni à vous sacrifier. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de vous éliminer ? Pourquoi ? »

Emma stupéfaite de la tournure des choses prit ses paroles pour un compliment et enlaça la reine qui se laissa aller à ses sanglots.

« Je ne l'aurai pas dit comme ça, mais moi aussi je commence à vraiment vous apprécier Regina. »

Personne ne releva la phrase à part notre cher capitaine.

« Si nous jouons dans le mélodramatique désormais j'aimerai y être convié, sinon ne vous inquiétez pas mesdames je vous laisserez toute l'intimité dont vous aurez besoin. »

Aussitôt une réplique d'une seule voix se fit entendre.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Snow et la reine échangèrent un regard et un accord tacite fut instauré. Une trêve entre les deux ennemies de longue date était posée. Regina et Emma se relevèrent et après un moment où tout le monde pu reprendre ses esprits ils repartirent. Tout le monde savait que Regina n'était pas débarrassée de son problème magique et qu'il était seulement enfoui, pourtant personne ne dit rien car tous avaient compris qu'Emma pourrait la sauver.

Les garçons perdus avaient bien entendu expliqués le carnage de la reine, et l'apaisement qui suivi grâce à une mystérieuse blonde. Peter Pan la nomma instantanément, il en savait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Bien entendu l'histoire arriva jusqu'aux oreilles d'Henry et son cœur se rempli de joie. Il recommençait à espérer, non seulement ses deux mères venaient le chercher mais en plus elles coopérées, et de ce qu'il avait entendu c'était plutôt bon signe. Il gonfla son torse et prit de l'assurance, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon à peine moins âgé que lui ne lui demande pourquoi il souriait. Alors Henry lui raconta la fois où il avait fait un base-ball avec sa mère et qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec un tailleur neuf plein de boue, qu'elle avait râlé pendant tout le trajet de retour, mais qu'au final tous les deux avaient fini par en rire. Et la fois où il avait eut le malheur de demander à Emma où elle avait eut sa voiture, et où il dut écouter pendant des heures « la vie d de la voiture d'Emma SWAN ».

« C'est quoi voiture ? »

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici pour ne pas connaître les voitures ? »

« Il n'y a pas de temps ici Henry, personne ne sait vraiment, et personne n'ose compter. » Il baissa la tête une seconde et renchérit. « Mais dis-moi, alors à quoi ça ressemble à quoi « ce voiture » ? « ce base-ball » ? »

Alors Henry lui expliqua comme il le pouvait, avec ses mots d'enfants, déjà bien trop adulte. Il se prit à aimer raconter des histoires encore plus qu'avant, au moins ici lorsqu'il racontait quelque chose on l'écoutait. D'autres enfants perdus raccrochèrent le wagon pour écouter les histoires du petit garçon. Il commençait à comprendre l'ennui des enfants perdus. L'éternité les avaient rendus fous, ils n'avaient pas vieillis, la preuve tous aimaient qu'Henry leur conte des histoires, mais leur âme n'avait plus d'âge, elle avait dépassé le stade de la vieillesse, et le savoir leur manquait. Ils restaient eux aussi bloqués dans une bulle figée dans le temps. Neverland s'ennuyait. Et lorsqu'un enfant s'ennui, il aime s'inventer des mondes, des monstres, il aime se faire peur. La peur du noir, le monstre sous le lit, celui dans le placard, le père fouettard. A Neverland plus que nulle part ailleurs la peur du noir avait fait son chemin. L'ombre qu'ils craignaient et qui avait toute emprise sur eux, n'était pas seulement celle de Peter Pan, elle était l'âme assombrit de chaque enfant perdu. L'ombre s'ennuyait alors elle avait commencé à faire des farces, puis avait fini par tuer, elle arrachait d'autres ombres lorsque la nuit tombait pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide. Mais lorsque l'ombre faisait preuve de bonté, elle ramenait un nouveau garçon, un garçon spécial, qui leur racontait des histoires, et qui apaisait en chacun d'eux pour quelque jour les démons alors endormis. On pouvait l'entendre car alors sur Neverland lorsque le soleil partait se coucher, aucun cauchemar ne se levait avec la lune, aucun enfant ne pleurait, aucun ne hurlait. Car tous alors étaient enveloppés de belles images berçant leur nuit pour quelques jours seulement. Puis l'ennui reprenait le dessus, car le nouveau n'avait plus d'histoires à raconter, et il se perdait avec les autres dans la mélancolie et le désespoir, l'ennui l'avalant tout entier.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Pour info je n'ai jamais regardé la version française, alors je fais un parallèle entre les noms anglais et ceux en français. Je trouve que ça passe plutôt bien, sauf pour la méchante reine que je n'arrive pas à caler en anglais, et ça m'en coûte car je déteste la version francisait d'Evil Queen, qui est quand même vachement plus sexy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit Chapitre mais qui résume bien pour moi ce qu'est Neverland.**

Les heures passaient et le but que tous gardaient en ligne de mire n'arrivait pas. Plus d'une fois ils étaient passé par le même chemin, ils se perdaient de plus en plus dans la jungle devenue tellement épaisse que le soleil passait à peine au travers des étouffantes branches d'arbres sans âge. Ils étaient désormais constamment dans la pénombre.

« Nous devons faire une halte, nous reposer pour boire, on ne voit rien dans cette foutue forêt. »

« Vous vous reposerez lorsque vous serez morte, ou lorsqu'Henry sera de retour. »

« Emma a raison, nous sommes tous épuisés. »

Alors la reine s'inclina devant la majorité parlante. Hook, lui, ne disait plus grand-chose depuis l'épisode critique avec Regina. La reine avait fini par impressionner le capitaine.

« Regina, nous allons le ramener… Tous ensembles. »

Elle esquissa un sourire forcé et s'esquiva un peu plus loin. La avait dut tomber, car la pénombre s'était transformée, un feu de « déviation » de fumée avait été fait. Et tous s'étaient accordés à passer la nuit en ce lieu. Regina toujours à l'écart posait des sorts tout autour du campement. Elle s'éloigna un peu trop et se retrouva entourée d'un champ de fleurs géantes… Mortes…

Puis l'absence de la reine décida Emma à partir à sa recherche, une fois le conduit de cheminée précaire terminée. (On est à NEVERLAND j'invente des combines pour que la fumée du feu finisse étouffée dans la terre)

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, elle savait exactement où aller, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ni comment. En fait elle avait toujours été très douée pour retrouver les personnes qu'elle cherchait, la seule exception était Henry, et ça lui crevait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte de son impuissance face à la protection de son fils. Encore une fois elle avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonné, alors elle se jetait corps et âme jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve, dut-elle y laisser la vie. Regina était entourée de grosses tiges toutes plus moches les unes que les autres, les fleurs inertes n'invitaient pas à ce qu'on s'attarde dessus, elles étaient ternes, on aurait dit qu'ici le lieu était en noir et blanc, elle Regina semblait fascinée.

« Miss Swan, vous êtes là. Approchez, venez admirer le spectacle. »

« Vous savez la botanique, la vie et la mort des plantes ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. »

« Oh mais ne soyez pas autant fermée d'esprit. Même la plus noir des créatures peut renfermer une beauté en elle, si on sait être patient. » Elle la fixa de son regard profond. « Soyez patiente, vous verrez. »

« Ouais… A qui le dites-vous. »

« Allez, approchez, ça devrait bientôt commencer. »

Regina avait un sourire grandissant et des étoiles dans les yeux, elle semblait attendre un feu d'artifice dans un endroit où rien ne pouvait être tiré. Mais c'était sans oublier la magie de Neverland.

Les plantes jusqu'alors sans vies se mirent à danser, des lucioles sortirent de tous côtés accompagnant l'éclosion de chaque fleur. Le paysage se transforma, les couleurs arrivèrent à chaque nouvelle naissance des nouvelles nuances de couleurs apparaissaient. Bientôt le petit coin terne et sombre se para d'halos de lumières et de couleurs, un doux chant vint aux oreilles des deux femmes, alors autant émerveillées l'une que l'autre par ce spectacle inattendu. Regina prit la main de la blonde et l'emmena devant chaque plante.

« Alors que vous avais-je dis ? »

Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux, les lucioles dorées accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements, elle brillait.

« C'est magnifique. »

Elle en avait le souffle coupé. Regina eut un large sourire, et des colibris voletèrent autour d'elle comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Comment saviez-vous que cette terre inerte deviendrait si majestueux ? Vous êtes déjà venue ? »

« Je le ressentais au fond de moi. Je savais que quelque chose de beau allait se produire. Je suis contente d'avoir partagée ce moment avec vous Emma. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je voulais aussi vous remercier, de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné. »

« Je vous le répète. Je ne vous abandonnerais pas. Henry a besoin de vous dans sa vie. Nous sommes venues ici ensemble, nous repartirons ensemble. Je ne vous laisserais pas derrière. Je vous le… »

Regina posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la blonde pour la faire taire. Elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, et le contact de Regina sur les lèvres d'Emma la fit presque chavirer.

« Encore une promesse que vous ne pourrez honorer. Ne jurez pas Emma. Jamais. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, sachez que je ne vous ferais jamais de mal délibérément. »

« Ok. »

Regina sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Une luciole vint se poser sur le doigt de Regina, puis elles furent entourer de tout un halo de lumière une seconde, comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une. Puis tout redevint terne, et Regina repartie en direction du campement.

« Après tout, moi aussi peut-être que j'ai un cœur. »

Elle avait soufflait ça, comme pour elle, mais la blonde l'entendit, elle la suivait de près, la rattrapa et se posta devant elle.

« Vous avez un cœur, je le sais, je me tue à vous le répéter. Enfin vous acceptez. Merci pour cet interlude. »

Regina baissa la tête un instant comme embarrassée. Emma déposa une main délicate et attentionnée sur le bras de la reine.

« Je peux vous le prouver. »

Regina vira au rouge, encore plus embarrassée tout en gardant sa consistance.

« Emma, nous en avons déjà discutées. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais nous n'allons pas revenir dessus… Ce n'est pas… »

La blonde ne laissa pas notre chère reine finir sa phrase et enchaîna.

« Vous avez été une mère exemplaire pour Henry, et quoi que vous puissiez penser, il vous aime profondément, et je sais que vous aussi. Bien sûr que vous avez un cœur, et vous n'êtes pas entièrement mauvaise. Notre fils croit en vous, et vous fait confiance et je sais qu'il a raison. Vous avez fait du bon boulot avec lui, c'est un petit garçon parfait. »

« Oh ! Ca ! »

« Oui quoi d'autres ? »

Regina baissa encore un peu plus la tête devant une Emma interrogée. Emma eut comme un éclair de lucidité.

« Oh ! Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler. Cet égarement. Débat clos. »

La blonde sourit à la brune qui lui rendit difficilement son sourire.

« Un simple égarement » chuchota-t-elle.

Neverland est un pays aux mille visages qui se modifie pour satisfaire les désirs et les rêves de chacun. Sa géographie correspond aux pensées de chacun et il est donc fort facile de s'y perdre. Pour arriver à son but il faut alors qu'un groupe entier « rêve » en même temps de la même chose, soit en parfait accord. Il est très difficile d'arriver à cela, et c'est ainsi que notre groupe se perdait un peu plus chaque jour, chacun devait entrer en accord avec lui-même, avant de pouvoir entrer en accord avec son prochain. Regina avait donc ainsi crée de toute pièce dans son imaginaire ses plantes géantes qui renaissent par les halos de lumières et par des couleurs de toutes beautés, elle souhaitait inconsciemment se rapprocher d'Emma, et c'est pour cela que tout s'anima lorsque les deux femmes furent ensemble. Le pays imaginaire amène à chaque être entrant en son sein la faculté de pouvoir assouvir ses rêves de pouvoir rentrer en communion avec ce qu'il désir au fond de lui, mais Neverland n'est pas seulement là pour réaliser les rêves, car au fur et à mesure vous vous perdez dans ce paradis déguisé. C'est en fait une prison qui se nourrit de vos rêves et qui les transforment une fois épuisés en cauchemar. Et c'est comme cela que les enfants perdus se sont fait attrapés, débordant d'imaginations ils ont laissé libre cours à leurs enfants jusqu'à ce que l'île les consument car l'imagination n'était plus.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ça peut intéresser je trouve que la série Once Upon A Time rend hommage au vrai Peter Pan, ainsi qu'au vrai Neverland, qui est bien plus représentatif de ce que JM Barrie avait écrit à l'époque, que le Disney qui est bien trop édulcoré. (Normal c'est pour les enfants)._

_En espérant que cette suite vous ai plus. _


	5. Chapter 5

Un violent orage grondait au-dessus de leurs têtes, tous étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Il fallait qu'ils s'abritent rapidement. Hook prit les devant après quelques jours sans sarcasmes, tout le petit groupe découvrit un homme totalement différent. Emma transit de froid et à bout de force, laissa à Hook la place de leader ce soir-là. Très vite il découvrit une grotte humide mais remplie d'eau en un lac central.

« Nous pouvons faire une halte ici, nous aurons de l'eau potable, et nous serons à l'abris de l'orage. »

« Ne manque qu'un bon steak-frites. »

Personne ne releva la valeur humoristique de la phrase d'Emma qui comprit bien vite que rien n'amuserait personne avant d'avoir repris des forces. Sans rien dire Regina fit apparaître café pour tout le monde, excepté Emma qui eut le droit à son chocolat chaud.

« Ça sent la cannelle. »

« Oui, c'est mon chocolat, cette odeur m'apaise. » Dit une Emma qui avait plongeait la tête dans sa tasse.

Regina s'était mise en retrait dans un coin, laissant les Charmant à leur besoin de solitude familiale. Elle savait que malgré leurs dires elle ne faisait pas partie de cette famille et que jamais ils ne l'accepteraient. Hook était partie en reconnaissance autour de la grotte pour trouver des vivres. Snow s'approcha de l'ancienne reine.

« Merci Regina pour le café. Et merci pour la petite particularité du chocolat d'Emma. »

« Il n'a aucune particularité, votre fille devient insupportable lorsqu'elle boit de la caféine. Alors que la cannelle la garde calme et disciplinée. Ce doit être un gène familial. »

Snow esquissa un sourire à l'évocation du caractère héréditaire.

« Vous l'avez aussi pourtant. C'est l'évocation d'agréables souvenirs, plus que de la génétique, Regina. »

« Vous étiez une pleurnicheuse, il fallait bien quelque chose pour vous calmer. »

« Nous n'avons pas que de mauvais souvenirs ensemble, ou du moins j'ose espérer que vous ne gardez pas que « cela » de moi. Car pour ma part je garde bien plus. C'est grâce à vous que je me suis révélé, que j'ai voulu aider les gens, que j'ai voulu sauver des innocents. Lorsque vous m'avez sauvé de ce cheval… Je n'oublierai jamais. »

« Cette femme est morte. »

« C'est femme est devenue une seconde mère pour moi, et je l'aimais.

Regina s'agita nerveusement puis lâcha dans un souffle.

« Et elle vous aimait aussi, probablement. »

Snow resta stupéfaite devant la phrase de sa belle-mère, qui tête baissée fixait sa tasse de café.

« Vous devriez boire votre café Miss Blanchard, il va finir par être froid. »

Sans même un regard pour Snow, elle posa une main sur la tasse et la réchauffa, puis se leva pour aller s'exiler un peu plus loin. Alors Snow resta un moment assise devant sa tasse et sourire sereinement en pensant à la scène qui venait de se passer. Elle finit par se lever et partit en direction de son mari elle l'enlaça tendrement.

« Je sais qu'elle est encore là, quelque part, et qu'elle finira par revenir. » Le sourire ne la quittait plus.

« Qui donc ? » Questionna David.

« Cella qui m'a un jour aimé comme sa propre fille, et que j'ai un jour aimé comme une mère que je n'avais plus, Regina. »

Lorsque le capitaine réapparu, il avait les bras chargés de légumes et de fruits qu'il déposa à terre.

« Mangez cinq fruits et légumes par jours, c'est bien ça qu'ils disent dans votre monde sans magie, non ? »

Un rire timide enveloppa le petit groupe. Ils prirent soin de faire cuire le tout au feu de bois pour se réchauffer un peu plus. La pluie frappait à tambours battant ce soir-là, et tous mangèrent ensemble, sans aucune animosité, sans aucune rancœur, juste un but commun : retrouver Henry. Enfin comme à chaque nuit passée ici, depuis leur arrivée, un tour de garde se mit en place. Hook prit le premier, et Emma ne trouvant pas le sommeil partie s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je peux vous tenir compagnie, capitaine ? »

« Mais avec joie, princesse. »

Ils restèrent assis là, près du feu, pendant longtemps sans se parler, ni oser se regarder. Alors Emma finit par briser le silence.

« Pourquoi nous aidez-vous à retrouver Henry ? »

« Ça n'appartient qu'à moi, j'ai mes raisons disons juste que je dois au moins ça à Bae, ou Neil peu importe. »

« Vous l'aimiez beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme j'aurai pu aimer un fils. Mais il n'avait rien à faire avec un pirate comme moi. Je n'aurai pas été le père idéal qu'il méritait.

Les yeux du pirate brillaient à l'évocation de Neil, l'enfant de Rumpelstiltskin, mais surtout et avant tout l'enfant de sa bien-aimée, Milah. A l'instar de son père il aurait voulu être un modèle pour ce jeune homme mais il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pirate. Qu'aurait-il pu lui apporter de favorable ? Lui qui n'avait jamais rien connu des relations pères-fils. Emma ressentait le tiraillement de cet homme, elle prit alors ses mains dans les siennes et lui confia.

« Vous… Tu… Henry aura besoin de quelqu'un qui lui parlera de son père, qui lui offrira de partager ses souvenirs. Henry aura besoin d'un grand-père, et je doute laisser un jour une autre chance à Gold. »

Hook stupéfait de la proposition d'Emma resta cependant distant face à la demande, en gardant bien les mains d'Emma dans les siennes cependant.

« Il a ton père. »

« Mon père n'a pas connu Neil, il lui faudra une figure un peu moins édulcorée que mon père, ou le petit va finir par me chercher un « True love » lui aussi. »

Hook s'esclaffa, avec retenue tout de même.

« Qui donc te parler de « True Love » ?

« Oh mes parents, et une grande partie de StoryBrook essentiellement, vu que je suis le fruit du véritable amour, j'ai normalement toutes les qualités requises pour en avoir un moi aussi. »

Il ria plus fort, Emma fut aussi prise d'un fou rire, car elle imitait désormais une princesse faisant un salut à une cour.

« Ce n'était pas Neil ? »

A l'évocation du nom de son ex-compagnon Emma s'arrêta net.

« Je l'ai aimé, très fort, longtemps, et je crois que je l'aimerais toujours, mais non je… Ce n'était pas mon… Il n'est pas… Pourtant il reste le père d'Henry. Mais je… »

Alors sans un mot de plus, Hook prit la blonde dans ses bras et l'enlaça, déposant un baiser sur son front. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés en silence, se remémorant l'homme qui avait un jour partagé leur vie, comme un fils ou bien comme un amant. Puis la quiétude du moment fut interrompue par une reine un peu trop réveillée pour qu'elle vienne juste de se lever.

« Je vais prendre le relais de la nuit, si ces messieurs dames souhaites de l'intimité. »

« Nous parlions de Baelfire, Regina, c'est tout. »

La reine lança un regard noir à Emma, alors qu'elle lui répondait par un sourire discret et yeux humides.

« Merci Majesté de prendre la suite. »

Regina hocha la tête et se fut la seule réponse qu'elle offrit au pirate. Ses yeux suivant une Emma qui partait vers son sac de couchage. Hook prit congés et s'en alla faire de même, il rattrapa cependant la blonde.

« Pourquoi t'être justifiée auprès de Regina ? Nous ne faisions rien d'interdit, ou de mal. »

Emma les yeux vide répondit vaguement.

« Je ne sais pas, Comma ça. C'est venu tout seul. »

« Alors il se passe réellement quelque chose entre vous deux ? »

« Comma ça ? »

« Moi aussi j'ai mes sources. »

Emma sembla tout de suite plus encline à discuter et à écouter le pirate.

« Dis-moi d'où te vient cette idée. »

« Si tu insistes mais ça ne va pas te faire plaisir. Le livre d'Henry, Cora l'a enchanté pour qu'il retrace l'histoire de sa fille à StoryBrook, histoire qu'elle sache ce qu'avait fait sa fille pendant 28ans. Et vos regards emplis de tensions sont très démonstratifs. Et je te signale que si vous combinez votre magie vous êtes capable d'arrêter un cataclysme soit disant ne pouvant être stoppé. Oh, Allez Emma ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas. L'amour véritable est la plus puissante de toutes les magies et tout ce qui va avec. C'est évident non ? »

« Tu es un gros pervers. »

« Je vous ai baptisées Swan Queen, Ça sonne bien, non ? »

« Tu nous a quoi ? »

Un son particulier se fit entendre, comme un crépitement, et c'est une Emma en sueur qui se releva précipitamment. Elle venait de rêver. Hook ne l'avait pas rattrapé lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle s'était d'ailleurs endormie très vite. Mais pour l'heure le sommeil serait difficile à retrouver. Emme s'avança donc vers le feu où Regina était assise.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

« Bien entendu, un problème d'insomnie ? »

« Plutôt un cauchemar. »

« Vous n'aviez pas l'air effrayé, pourtant. » (Sous-entendu Regina regarde Emma dormir 3)

« Pourtant, croyez-moi, je l'étais. »

Puis la discussion s'arrêta là. La blonde fut autrement captivée par la tournure que prenait le feu. Les flammes avaient pris la forme de femmes dansant au gré des mouvements de doigts de la reine.

« Décidemment vous êtes pleine de poésie. »

« Vous arrivez toujours au bon moment, rien de poétique, juste de l'amusement pour pallier à l'ennui. »

« Nous avons donc un timing commun. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un large sourire puis Regina entreprit d'apprendre ce sort à la blonde.

« Prête pour un petit tour de magie, Emma ? »

Emma acquiesça par un long mouvement de tête. Et ce fut le début de l'apprentissage. Regina lui indiquant de se concentrer sur une représentation de la personne qu'elle souhaitait voir, elle devait la détailler, visualiser le moindre mouvement et le décomposer. Alors quoi de plus normal que de penser à la reine en pleine séance de Tai-Chi sur la place. Les flammes crépitèrent mais rien ne se passa. Alors Regina prit sur elle de permettre une fois encore un contact physique avec la blonde. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la main d'Emma qui tentait de faire apparaître la projection.

« Détendez-vous, respirez, vous êtes capable de le faire. »

« Facile à dire. » En réalité Emma était obnubilée par les caresses sur sa main de la reine. La reine accompagna alors le geste de la blonde et une image d'elle prit forme dans les flammes. Elle en fut déconcertée et émue. Elle se posta derrière Emma pour accompagner au mieux les mouvements des flammes.

« Visualisez le mouvement que vous souhaitez lui faire-faire. C'est bien continuez, c'est exactement ça, restez concentrée. »

Ensuite en une fraction de seconde apparue une autre image dans les flammes. Emma agrippée aux lèvres de Regina. Alors la blonde se détacha précipitamment de l'emprise de la reine qui n'eut (du moins elle l'espérait) pas le temps de voir cette dernière projection.

« Je pense que j'ai saisi, merci, je vais prendre la prochaine garde Regina, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Merci pour la leçon. »

Emma ne regardait pas la reine, elle était nerveuse, sa voix tremblait. Regina partit sans un au revoir, vexée d'être évincée si vite sans comprendre pourquoi alors que tout se passait bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir. N'hésitez pas à continuer d'en lâcher ça m'incite grandement à continuer à écrire. :)**

* * *

Le réveil fut bizarre pour tout le monde ce matin-là. Leurs rêves les avaient emmenés bien loin de leurs espoirs de la veille. Tout le monde était mal à l'aise, personne n'osait vraiment parler, ni même se regarder. Regina ne prépara pas de café, Hook ne fit aucun commentaire sarcastique, ne donna aucune indication quant au chemin à prendre, Emma n'osait ni parler à ses parents, ni regarder Regina. David s'était quelque peu éloigné de sa femme, regardait la reine de travers et baissait les yeux quand il croisait le regarde de sa fille. Snow était emmurée dans le silence. Une fois les affaires remballées, aucune annonce ne fut faire, et c'est donc tout droit qu'ils partirent d'un seul pas. L'espoir qui les habitaient devenait flou, ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Henry, n'avaient d'ailleurs aucune piste et la fine trêve instaurée entre tous commençait à se fissurer. La matinée fut pesante à tel point que les nerfs de chacun finirent par craquer, et c'est une parole d'Emma qui déclencha la guerre froide dans le petit groupe.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est encore plus perdu que d'habitude. » souffla-t-elle désespérée.

« Si tu n'avais pas pris le lead, on en serait pas là, princesse. »

« Depuis quand Hook vous tutoies-t-il ? »

« Oh ! Mais heureusement qu'Emma a été là, sinon Regina nous aurez déjà tous tué. »

« David ! » répondit une Snow outrée.

« Qu'insinuez-vous Charmant ? »

« Oh mais je suis celui qui connait le mieux Neverland, je vous signale, et personne ne m'a demandé mon avis. Et puis la reine, elle aurait pu jeter un sort de localisation mais personne ne lui a rien demandé. On préfère se faire guider par une sauveuse novice qui ne connait rien à notre monde, plutôt qu'à la plus grande « Evil Queen » de tous les mondes ? Vous êtes aveugles ? »

« Regina n'est pas si démoniaque que ça, elle ne peut pas… »

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, ouvre les yeux Emma, regarde le mal qu'elle a fait à ta mère… »

« Génial pour tout compagnon j'ai un saveur qui n'y connait rien, un prince qui laisse sa femme le soin de porter la culotte, et une reine « pas si méchante que ça »… »

Snow qui n'avait pas parlé s'avança vers Hook, le fixa et sans dire un mot le gifla.

La reine en eut assez et plaqua tout le monde contre les arbres.

« Assez. »

Prise de frénésie ses yeux virèrent au violet.

« Oh non ! Pas encore. »

« Encore ? Mais vous n'avez encore rien vu Miss Swan. Vous êtes tous si pathétique à vous battre pour des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. »

Regina fit apparaître des lianes qui enserrèrent tout le monde.

« Regina s'il vous plait, je sais que vous pouvez garder le contrôle, vous êtes assez forte. »

Malheureusement Regina avait usée de tellement de forces pour stopper le détonateur, et elle se débattait tellement avec ses émotions que sa magie était détraquée. (Tout le monde sait que la magie est dirigée par les émotions, or Regina n'assumait et ne gérait pas ses sentiments envers Emma.) Elle enserra un peu plus les liens autour de chacun.

« Préoccupez-vous plutôt des choses importantes, comme de retrouver Henry, comme pourquoi Hook et Emma sont passés à un stade si familier, comme de savoir où Gold a bien pu passer, comme ramener Henry à la maison. »

Tous la regardaient, abasourdi par une reine se débattant avec elle-même, non, comme une mère à bout d'âme, à bout de nerfs, à fleur de peau d'avoir perdu son fils.

« Regina je vous promets… »

Regina s'avança rapidement sur une Emma en panique et lui serra le cou.

« Ne jurez pas Miss Swan, vous ne tenez pas vos promesses. »

« Je suis désolée Regina. » Elle implorait de son regard la reine.

Emma se débattait comme elle pouvait, Regina aurait pu la tuer sur le champ. Ça aurait réglé tous ses problèmes. Snow souffrirait pour toujours et à jamais. Henry serait enfin à elle, tout serait alors si simple. Mais non elle n'était plus cette Regina-là.

« Allez-y tuez-moi. Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie. »

Snow et David hurlaient, quand à Hook il se dandinait pour se sortir de ses liens. Regina était très proche de la blonde à tel point qu'elle sentait son parfum sur elle. Une fraction de seconde elle ferma les yeux.

« Si j'osais… »

« Allez-y, faites-le, osez ! »

Regina toujours les yeux fermés s'approcha un peu plus encore de la blonde alors en proie au doute.

« Tuez-moi, Majesté, allez-y ! »

Emma l'avait sortie avec conviction pourtant ses mots étaient presque inaudibles. Alors les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent et croisèrent ceux de la sauveuse, le regard ténébreux de la reine implorant le pardon. Elle s'avança alors au plus près d'Emma et lui susurra.

« Regina, je m'appelle, Regina. S'il vous plait. »

Elle lâcha totale emprise sur tout le monde et tomba à genoux. Emma basculant vers l'avant rattrapa la reine et passa un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir. Tout le monde se précipita vers les deux jeunes femmes.

« Emma tu vas bien ? »

« Oui Snow, je… Nous allons bien. »

Elle sourit à Regina qui le lui rendit timidement, maladroitement. La reine fixa la blonde.

« Emma, je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas… »

Enfin sa tête vint se loger au creux de l'épaule de la sauveuse, elle ferma les yeux. Regina venait de s'évanouir. Alors Emma prit soin d'allonger confortablement la reine contre elle et d'attendre que celle-ci se réveille.

« Et ça ne choque personne qu'elle ait essayé de nous tuer ? Qu'on prenne soin d'elle juste après ? Emma, elle t'a ensorcelé ou quoi ? »

« Je n'aurai pas mieux dit mon prince. Je vote pour qu'on laisse la très méchante reine sur la touche. »

Il leva un crochet mais personne ne suivit.

« Regina n'a pas fait exprès. »

« De vous nous tuer ? Ca fait des décennies qu'elle essaie, je pense qu'elle l'a effectivement fait exprès, et même préparée. »

Snow n'intervenait toujours pas.

« Sa magie dysfonctionne, elle ne la gère plus très bien. On ne peut pas l'abandonner. C'est la mère d'Henry. »

« Excuse-moi princesse, mais techniquement parlant TU es la mère d'Henry. »

« Elle l'est bien plus que moi. Je lui fais confiance. Je ne pars pas sans elle. »

« Ma chérie, nous avons confiance en Regina, mais sa magie instable a failli nous coûter la vie… Comprends notre réticence… »

« Je sais qu'elle peut la canaliser. Je l'aiderai, vous avez bien vu, elle ne nous a pas tué, pourtant elle aurait pu. Faites-moi confiance. Je sais qu'on peut réussir ensemble. »

« Toute cette confiance à quoi ça sert au juste ? »

« A nous lier. Si nous avons confiance en l'autre nous pourrons avancer. Nous devons laisser nos rancœurs de côté. Et ne plus renouveler ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Les querelles ne nous feront pas avancer. Nous sommes une équipe. Nous devons travailler ensemble. »

Regina ouvrit la bouche alors qu'elle était toujours allongée contre Emma.

« Et c'est en cela que vous êtes le sauveur, Emma. Vous croyez en des personnes dont personne ne veut plus croire, dont personne n'a plus espoir. Et vous rassemblez des gens tellement différents. Merci… »

Puis sa tête se fit un peu plus lourde que quelques secondes auparavant et elle replongea.

« Alors c'est décidé on ne laisse personne derrière nous. »

Pour permettre à Regina de reprendre des forces, le campement fut posé à l'endroit précis où tous avez manqué de mourir des mains de celle qu'ils veillés désormais.

« Reposez-vous Regina, je veille sur vous. »

« Dans toute l'agitation, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« Quelle question ? Regina ? »

« Les familiarités entre Hook et vous ? »

« Oh ça ? Justement il faudrait que nous en parlions. »

« En quoi est-ce nécessaire que je sois tenue au courant ? »

« Et bien vous êtes directement concernée. »

Depuis que Regina était allongée sur Emma, celle-ci lui caressait délicatement les cheveux, sans même s'en apercevoir.

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien je pense que ce serait bien pour Henry de… »

Regina se releva brutalement, Emma lâcha la mèche de cheveux alors en mains.

« Il en est hors de question. »

« Vous ne savez pas ce que j'allais dire. Ne vous braquez pas. Nous pouvons en discuter, c'est aussi mon fils. »

« Il n'en est pas question. Henry vient déjà de perdre son père, ce serait incorrect de… »

« Et bien justement Hook peut lui en parler de son père. »

Elles criaient presque.

« Il a vécu avec lui. Il pourrait faire un bien meilleur grand-père que Gold et… »

« Attendez ! Un quoi ? »

« Oh non, ne me dites pas que vous avez encore cru qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Hook. C'est navrant à la fin. »

« Je ne crois rien du tout. Un pirate comme grand-père ? »

« Si je devais partager ma vie ou mon lit avec quelqu'un ici ce ne serait certainement pas avec le beau-père de Neil. »

« Hum… »

Elle ne releva pas que le terme beau-père/belle-mère* pouvait s'apparenter aussi à Regina et que celle-ci en fut touché.

_(*dans ma phrase il faut plus repérer le contexte du « step », genre « step-father/step-mother », or en France on a beau/belle et c'est un peu compliqué de faire le parallèle.)_

« De toute façon il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit m'attendre quelque part, quelqu'un qui est fait pour moi. »

« Vous croyez aux âmes-sœurs ? »

« Je crois bien y avoir été forcé. Même si je ne saurais la reconnaître. »

« Une âme sœur, Emma, c'est une personne qui vous connait mieux que quiconque, c'est quelqu'un qui fait de vous une meilleure personne, elle vous inspire pour que vous deveniez quelqu'un de meilleur. Votre âme sœur vous transportera toujours, qui vous accepte telle que vous êtes, qui a cru en vous alors que personne d'autre ne le faisait. Et peu importe ce qui arrivera vous l'aimerez toujours. Rien ne pourra changer cela. » _**Speech inspiré de Dawson**_

En écoutant Regina parler, Emma se prit à rêver à une âme sœur. Ses doigts effleurant la main de Regina.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est un peu moins approfondi que les autres (de mon point de vu, je me suis moins trituré la tête à l'écrire) mais le surmenage du travail n'aide pas à écrire correctement. Donc mes excuses, je me ressaisirais au prochain promis. En espérant que vous ayez apprécié quand même.**


	7. Chapter 7

Le ciel était obscurcit par des nuages, voilant la lune depuis quelques heures maintenant. Le spectacle qu'il offrait était apaisant. La lumière qui filtrait au-delà des nuages donnait une parure aux mille couleurs à la lune. Elle était sous sa forme la plus majestueuse. On aurait pu croire que ce soir, elle offrait sa plus belle vue pour rassembler les âmes. Tous en silence regardaient cette parade magnifique. Rien d'autre ne transparaissait de ce ciel sans étoiles. A elle seule, la lune comblait tout vide.

« Tu ne dors donc jamais ? »

« Je profites du calme ambiant, ça m'aide à réfléchir. »

« Souhaites-tu un peu de compagnie, princesse ? »

« Pas ce soir Hook, merci. »

Il sourit même s'il était vexé et repartit de son côté, laissant Emma à sa solitude. Elle essayait de mettre au point un plan pour l'Opération Henry. Mais rien n'y faisait, ce soir sa tête ne répondait à rien. Elle s'écarta un peu du campement improvisé et commença à jurer à voix haute contre elle-même d'être si inutile.

« Alors on commence à sortir de ses gonds, ma chère ? »

« Gold ? »

Elle se précipita sur lui pour l'attraper alors qu'il s'évaporait déjà à contre sens. Il riait.

« Lui-même, chérie, lui-même. »

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je crois bien que c'est toi qui souhaites quelque chose, Emma. »

« Je ne veux rien de vous, Gold. Vous nous avez abandonnés, vous n'avez jamais été digne de confiance. »

« Et pourtant je suis devant vous. Et je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions. Alors allez-y n'ayez pas peur de me demander mon aide. »

« Tout a un prix, je n passerais aucun marché avec vous. Retournez à votre errance. Personne n'a besoin de vous ici. »

« Souhaits accordé ! Je vous souhaite de retrouver votre fils avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Puis il leva un bras en l'air nonchalamment, prêt à se volatiliser.

« Attendez ! Que voulez-vous dire par « avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » ? »

« Vous n'attendez et ne souhaitez rien de moi pourtant vous posez des questions…. »

« Répondez ! »

« Soit ! Et bien c'est simple, ma chère, cette île vous change et lorsque vous y restez trop longtemps, soit vous devenez une partie d'elle, soit vous finissez consumé par la folie. Henry est avec Peter Pan n'est-ce pas ? L'île s'immisce en lui beaucoup plus rapidement, beaucoup plus profondément. Dans les deux cas, quoi qu'il arrive Henry aura changé. Peut-être même qu'il ne voudra pas vous rejoindre et qu'il restera un garçon perdu. «

« Balivernes ! » Regina qui écoutait depuis un moment déjà, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Henry reviendra, nous le ramènerons ! »

« Regina a raison ! »

Les deux femmes étaient désormais côte à côte face à Rumple, arborant la posture d'une mère autoritaire défendant sa progéniture de toutes ses forces.

« Quel comique de situation de vous voir toutes les deux en parfaite harmonie. Surtout quand on sait comment tout cela fini. Charmantes ! Oui, vous êtes charmantes ensembles, mes chères. »

Rumple avait laissé un goût amer derrière lui lorsqu'il s'était évanoui dans les airs avec son rire tordu. Pourtant il ne les avait pas laissés sans rien. Un nom avait été soufflé, un nom qui avait mis mal à l'aise Regina, et fait sourire Emma. Voyant la réaction de l'autre, aucune n'osa réellement se faire face. Sur le retour Regina s'arrêta, la blonde ne se sentant plus suivie s'arrêta à son tour pour voir où était la reine.

« Regina ? »

Elle ne daigna pas soulever la tête, assise sur un tronc d'arbre, elle fixait le sol.

« Repartez sans moi. Je reste ici. Trouvez Henry et dites-lui… »

« Oh non ! Pas encore, vous lui direz vous-même ! Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous abandonnerez pas. »

« Vous aurez plus de chance de le retrouver sans moi Emma. »

« Hors de question ! »

Emma attrapa le bras de la reine pour la remettre en marche, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne voulait pas bouger.

« Ne m'abandonnez pas Regina, J'ai besoin de vous. »

Le cœur noircit de la reine s'éclaircit un peu plus, personne ne lui avait jamais prononcé ses mots. Elle se sentit flattée mais un peu plus fragile.

« Si je viens avec vous, Tinkerbell ne vous aidera pas. » Finit-elle par souffle presque douloureusement.

« Comment ça ? Vous la connaissait ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? Que vous a-t-elle fait ? »

Les mots d'Emma venaient de la toucher un peu plus. Pour une fois quelqu'un ne lui faisait pas porter tout le blâme. Malgré qu'elle eut tors, elle en était heureuse. Un petit pincement vint frotter son cœur lorsque la blonde lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait fait, mais ça n'avait pas obscurcit la fin du tableau.

« Je lui ai fait ce que je fais tout le temps. »

Regina baissant un peu plus les yeux, elle avait honte.

« Vous lui avez brisé le cœur ? »

« Vous croyez vraiment cela de moi ? Miss Swan ? » Que je passe mon temps à briser des cœurs ? »

« C'était une image. Mais très honnêtement je peux facilement vous imaginez entrain de briser des cœurs. »

« Je ressens aussi des choses, je souffre aussi comme tout le monde. Vous devenez insolente Miss Swan ! »

« Et vous prenez tout mal, votre majesté ! »

Noire de rage Regina voulue envoyer valser Emma, déposer sa magie dans son cou et le lui serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus sortir un mot de sa bouche, mais sa magie ne répondait pas.

« Pour haïr il faut avoir aimé Regina. Je voulais juste dire, que ça aurait pu être votre moyen à vous de vous protéger de la souffrance. Repoussez ceux qui pourraient vous aimer, et donc vous faire souffrir. Peut-être, je dis bien, peut-être que Tinkerbell vous a fait souffrir, et qu'elle vous en veut pour ça. »

« Je vous prierez de ne plus essayer de creuser sur ma vie. Mais pour votre gouverne, c'est pire que ça. Débat clos ! »

Emma posa une mais sur l'épaule de Regina, lui sourit puis renchérit.

« Vous savez la prochaine fois que vous souhaiterez me frapper, utiliser votre main sur mon visage. Ça s'appelle une gifle. Ca défoule mieux qu'une magie mortellement détraquée et parfois je le mérite. Je vous demande pardon. »

« Non Emma, vous ne le méritez pas. Vous méritez quelqu'un qui ne lèverait jamais la main sur vous. »

« Vous de même Regina mais il faut plusieurs bougies pour éclairer une pièce restée trop longtemps dans le noir, et de la patience. Et je suis patiente. Aller ! Venez, nous avons une fée à trouver ! »

Regina se releva, sourit timidement à la blonde et enchaîna.

« Je ne préfererais pas… »

« Tinkerbell peut bien entendre que vous avez changé, non ? C'est une fée après tout. »

« Et comment ? »

« Je le lui dirait, je le lui prouverait. En vous regardant on ne peut pas uniquement voir le mal en vous. »

« Ah ? Et que voyez-vous ? »

« Spoiler ! »

« Spoiler ? »

« Je vous le direz un jour peut-être. Si vous êtes sage ! » Clin d'œil de la part de la blonde.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Haussement de sourcil de la brune, avec un air inquiet.

« Venez, il faut prévenir les autres. Tinkerbell nous attend. »


	8. Chapter 8

Ce ne fut pas eux qui trouvèrent la fée, mais l'inverse. Le brouillard enveloppé l'île d'un halo épais, à tel point qu'aucun ne voyait réellement où il allait. Pourtant personne ne voulait s'arrêter, ils avaient tous retrouvé un peu d'espoir avec cette histoire de fée. Ils savaient du moins, ils pensaient savoir qu'Henry allait enfin être sauvé. Grace à elle le calvaire allait prendre fin. Et pourtant…

Henry quant à lui errait parmi les garçons perdus, se trouvant bien malgré lui parfois à apprécier leur compagnie. Cependant il gardait au fond de lui l'intime conviction que sa famille le retrouverait, et le sauverait. Le sauver de quoi ? Il ne savait plus très bien, il n'était pas en danger ici, au contraire, ici personne ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Peter ne cessait de lui répéter que si Emma était la sauveuse c'est parce qu'elle l'avait mis lui au monde. Lui, Henry, le cœur pire du « True believer ». Il lui répétait aussi que si Neal et Emma s'étaient rencontrés ce n'était pas un hasard. Le hasard n'existait pas. Ils étaient destinés à avoir Henry. Et le jeune garçon était celui allait rétablir l'ordre de la magie. Comme disait Peter « Ainsi la magie sera partout, et nous pourrons sauver tous les enfants perdus. Leur trouver un chez eux, une famille, où personne ne les abandonnera. Où il n'y aura pas d'interdictions, pas de devoirs, pas de punitions. » Peter lui avait montré une flûte de pan enchantée, qui servait à rassembler les enfants perdus du monde. Si un enfant était perdu et que Peter jouait de ce Pan, alors l'enfant saurait exactement où aller, pour ne plus jamais être seul. Mais Peter ne disait pas toute la vérité, les enfants qui commençaient à avoir des réflexions de grandes personnes étaient sacrifiées, abandonnées, il ne laissait aucune place à l'adulte dans son monde. Aucune place aux obligations de grandes personnes et à leurs vices. Pour lui tout n'était que jeu, dusses-t-il coûter la vie à certains garçons perdus. De toute façon ils seraient vite remplacés. Il y avait tellement d'enfants croyant en la magie et souhaitant un seul jour, une seule fois quitter leurs vies, qu'aucun des enfants perdus n'était irremplaçable. La flûte de Pan en ferait venir plus d'un jusqu'à lui. Sauf Henry qui lui était unique, cela devait être son propre choix, et la balance commençait à peser. Peter l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Depuis bien avant sa naissance. Cela lui semblait être une éternité, même pour Neverland.

Notre petit groupe se retrouva on se fait par quel moyen endormis en plein milieu du brouillard dans la forêt. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent Regina avait disparue, aucune trace d'elle.

« Je savais qu'elle nous abandonnerait, elle aussi. » s'empressa de clamer David.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un si bon détective. Quelle déduction ! Alors parce que Regina n'est pas là, elle ne peut pas avoir disparue ? Elle nous a forcément fait le même coup que Gold ? Merci pour tes commentaires sans intérêts on s'en passera, David. »

Hook reprit la parole en faisant rouler quelque chose entre ses doigts.

« Je suis catégorique pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Emma au sujet de la reine. Elle n'a pas besoin de spore de plante pour nous endormir, elle aurait pu utiliser sa magie. Ce n'est pas elle qui nous a fait ça. »

« On sait tous que depuis quelques temps sa magie est imprévisible. Elle aurait pu utiliser un palliatif. » Continua David sur sa lancée.

« Ce n'est pas son mode opératoire, elle nous aurait simplement tués si elle avait souhaitée continuer seule. »

C'était Snow qui avait pris la parole, elle aussi était contre David, il fulminait de voir tout le monde si aveugle quant au dessein de Regina. Pire que toute sa femme était en désaccord avec lui.

« Regina ne m'aurait pas abandonné, elle ne nous aurait pas laissé. Il faut qu'on la retrouve. »

« Nous n'avons qu'à suivre les spores, ils nous mèneront à celle que nous cherchons. »

« Celle ? »

« Tinkerbell, c'est forcément elle, Peter Pan n'utilise pas ce genre d'artifices. Et même s'il connait l'île par cœur, il t'aurait enlevé toi, princesse. Tu as plus de valeurs à ses yeux, et bien entendu il nous aurait attaqués avec ses flèches empoisonnées. Il aime torturer et voir les gens agoniser. Les endormir ne l'amuserait pas, c'est tellement basique. Alors que la mort. Chaque être meurt de façon différente, alors que la même technique est utilisée. Lorsqu'on est aussi maléfique que lui on ne se lasse pas de la mort, elle nous divertie. Tiens, vous pourrez demander à la reine ce qu'elle en pense lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé ! Elle sait certainement mieux que moi. Par ici la piste change de direction. »

Le discours du pirate avait assommé tout le monde, et chacun était désormais d'accord, Regina avait été enlevée.

La rancune était palpable. Tinkerbell était en train de peaufiner son plan, prête à tuer Regina. Lorsque celle-ci se libéré sans aucun mal de ses chaînes et qu'elle s'arracha le cœur pour le lui donner afin qu'elle la tue, Tinkerbell le serra pour la faire souffrir mais ne réussit pas à la tuer. Le discours de Regina sur la noirceur de son cœur, ses actes en cause lui firent lâcher prise.

« Je ne te tuerais pas. Mais je ne t'aiderais pas non plus. »

Puis le groupe de « Scout toujours » apparu devant une Tinkerbell sortant de sa grotte. Regina en sortit à sa suite, expliqua en regardant Emma droit dans les yeux qu'elle allait bien, mais que la fée ne les aideraient pas. Alors doucement la sauveuse baissa son arme. Après maint négociations, et au final un foyer et un travail à Storybrooke, la fée accepta de les aider et ils repartirent en quête d'Henry. Après plusieurs heures de marches en route pour la cachette de Peter Pan ils s'arrêtèrent. Tinkerbell était soigneusement évitée par la reine qui ne parlait pas. S'approchant de Regina qui était adossée à un arbre elle finit par rompre le silence.

« Qui est cette blonde ? »

« Qui ? Emma ? C'est la fille des Charmant. Snow White et David. Pourquoi ? »

« Non Regina ! Je veux dire pour toi, qui est-elle pour toi ? »

« Juste la mère de mon fils. »

« Tu te rends compte qu'elle aurait pu donner sa vie pour toi tout à l'heure ? Qu'elle aurait pu me tuer pour toi ? »

« Nous avons un but commun, rien de plus. »

« Ce soir-là, tu n'es pas rentrée dans ce bar parce que tu savais que ce n'était pas le bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était trop tôt. »

« Tu le savais. »

« Non j'avais confiance en toi, et en ta magie, je n'étais pas prête. »

La fée passa une main sur son menton, réfléchissant.

« Mais bien sûr ! La pixie dust nous a montré un tatouage et non une personne. Oh ! Regina, dis-moi que ta sauvage a un tatouage quelque part ! »

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je trouve quelqu'un ! Et puis non Emma ne peut pas… »

« Elle a un tatouage ? Un lion ? »

« Tink ! »

« Réponds-moi Regina, tu me dois bien ça, tu as ruiné ma vie. Laisse-moi l'espoir que tout n'est pas perdu pour toi. »

« Très bien ! Elle a un tatouage, sur le poignet, mais c'est une fleur, pas un lion. Alors fini les élucubrations de… »

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que la fée était déjà penchée sur les poignets de la blonde. Emma tentait de se libérer alors que la fée arborait un sourire triomphal en levant le poignet de la sauveuse.

« Je le savais ! »

« Que vous étiez folle ? C'est à n'en pas douter avéré ! Lâchez moi où le mot qui nous qualifie ne sera plus folle, mais morte »

« Dites-moi Emma, vous êtes bien la fille de Snow et David ? »

« Oui, mais… »

Puis elle repartit le sourire jusqu'au-dessus des oreilles en direction de Regina n'écoutant plus Emma qui ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase.

« Charmante ! Et avec du caractère en plus. Tout ce qu'il te faut. » Lui souffla-t-elle en passant devant la reine.

Celle-ci se retrouva mais la fée continuait à papillonner de partout, elle s'approcha de la reine qui levait désormais les yeux au ciel.

« Les armoiries de sa famille, sont des fleurs, fleur qu'on appelle Lion. »

Là Regina sentit son corps entier se transformer en pierre. Son regard figé sur une Emma qui ne prêtait aucune attention à la scène alors qu'elle en était le sujet principal. Prise de terreur elle voulue s'enfuir, elle ne pouvait accepter les aveux de la fée mais c'était sans compter sur l'envie de cette dernière de faire son travail correctement. Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Regina, le regard noir fixa Tinkerbell prête à la tuer si elle prononçait ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus.

« J'ai détruit des personnes rien qu'en sondant leur esprit, alors je te conseil d'enfouir cette ineptie très loin au fond de toi. Alors que je ne te le fasse regretter. »

« Tu as peur et c'est normal. Je sens que j'ai raison. Je t'aiderais à vaincre cette peur. »

Peu à peu la fée reprenait de sa superbe. Certes elle n'avait plus ses ailes, mais elle reprenait confiance en elle et malgré ce que Regina disait, elle aussi avait confiance en elle. Elle ne voulait simplement pas l'avouer, pas se l'avouer. Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient volte-face lorsqu'Emma apparue entre les deux.

« Lorsque vous aurez fini, nous pourrions peut-être repartir. »

Regina dévorait des yeux Emma en cet instant.

« Regina ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Non… Je… »

Le silence s'installa un instant entre les deux femmes qui se scrutaient, se redécouvraient, s'apprivoisaient. Plus rien n'existait. Rien ni personne en cet instant.

« Regina… je… »

La fée frappa dans ses mains pour signifier son enthousiasme et sa présence, ce qui fit sortir Regina de son blocage sur Emma. Celle-ci partit sans dire un mot, laissant Emma avait une phrase au bout des lèvres, et une fée bien trop enjouée.

Décidemment elle n'était pas prête. Peut-être qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à la détester, mais elle ne se laisserait jamais en tomber amoureuse non plus. Jamais plus, c'était bien trop douloureux. Et puis que pouvait-elle lui apporter. Mis à part Henry, elles n'avaient aucun point commun, aucun centre d'intérêt identique. Sauf peut-être le Tai Chi mais la blonde était tellement nulle qu'il lui faudrait des années avant de pouvoir aligner des mouvements harmonieux. Non vraiment elles n'étaient pas faites pour être ensemble. Vraiment ? Pas tant que ça !


	9. Chapter 9

Ce matin-là, Regina se réveilla dans son grand lit froid, dans sa maison à Storybrook. Comme tous les matins elle se préparait pour aller à son bureau. Après avoir bu rapidement son café noir bien serré elle embrassa Henry encore à moitié endormi devant son bol de céréales.

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? »

« Je ne prends pas le bus, Emma passe me chercher. »

« Très bien, mais tu devrais t'habiller, tu sais comment elle est… Toujours en retard… »

Regina sortit cette dernière réplique avec un petit sourire amusé, s'affairant en même temps à diverses tâches dans la cuisine.

« Maman… »

« J'ai raison chérie. La preuve en est, ta mère n'est toujours pas là, et tu vas être en retard. Files t'habiller et si quand tu redescends elle n'est pas là, je t'emmènerais. »

Henry ne rechigna pas, voyant l'heure avancer et déposa calmement son bol dans l'évier pour finir par monter se préparer.

« Heu… Maman ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Henry, je ne la tuerais pas pour avoir été une fois de plus en retard pour t'emmener à l'école, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. »

« Je le sais Henry, aller files te préparer. »

Regina fit la vaisselle et lorsqu'il redescendit toujours aucune Emma en vue. Ils montèrent donc tous les deux dans la voiture de Madame le Maire.

« Ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure portait plus sur le fait que tu allais toi aussi te mettre en retard pour le travail en m'emmenant à l'école, j'avais encore le temps de prendre le bus. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon travail, je peux avoir cinq minutes de retard pour emmener mon fils à l'école. »

Henry sourit à sa mère, effet étrange car tout lui semblait être totalement normal, excepté que sa mère n'était jamais en retard pour quelque raison que ce soit. Heureusement ce ne fut qu'une furtive pensée. Il passa sa journée à l'école comme d'habitude sans aucune ombre au tableau. Quand à Regina elle arriva effectivement cinq minutes en retard au bureau, mais ça n'influerait en rien dans ses factures à signer et ses dossiers à étudier. C'était pour elle aussi une journée tout à fait normale à Storybrook. Le vent, la pluie, et des gens se souriant en se disant bonjour. Pour une ombre planait. Emma n'avait toujours pas réapparue et cela commençait à inquiéter légèrement Mme le Maire. Elle prit soin de passer au poste du shérif mais n'y était que David qui ne l'avait pas depuis la veille au soir.

« Encore une dispute qui a mal tourné ? »

« Nous nous efforçons de ne plus nous battre, David pour le bien d'Henry. Figures-toi que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier après-midi donc j'aimerai savoir ce qu'Henry. Figures-toi que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier après-midi et que j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il se trame. »

« Peut-être qu'elle en a eu marre de vous ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Elle a oublié Henry ce matin. Elle devait l'emmener à l'école. Il ne s'agit pas de moi. »

David se figea une fraction de seconde pour repartir de plus belle dans tous les sens.

« Je lance un avis de recherche, et je pars la trouver, où qu'elle soit je la trouverais. »

David commençait à s'habiller, arme sur le flanc, gilet d'adjoint, lui aussi était inquiet.

« Figures-toi que j'ai lancé mon propre avis de recherche, et elle n'est nulle part à Storybrook. »

« Mais personne ne peut sortir d'ici. Aucun d'entre nous. Elle ne partirait pas sans Henry, pas sans une bonne raison. Je pars la chercher, elle est surement retournée à Boston. »

Sur le chemin menant à la porte David fut immobilisé d'un revers de la main par la reine.

« Tu fais peur d'encore plus de stupidité que je ne t'en croyais capable. Passé la frontière magique, tu ne seras que le pauvre David Nolan, tu ne te souviendras même plus de qui est Emma. »

« C'est un risque à prendre. David Nolan connait Emma. Peut-être que ça marchera. Peut-être que je me souviendrais. »

« Non, tu ne seras que l'échos d'une malédiction lancé par une reine désespérée. »

« Peut-être que vous vous trompez Regina. »

« J'ai lancé la malédiction David, je connais ses effets. Vous allez oublier Snow si vous traversait. Maintenant trêve de bavardage inutile, je vais chercher Emma. Je suis la seule immunisée ici avec Henry, et vous comprendrez bien que je ne peux demander à mon fils ce genre de choses, ce n'est qu'un enfant, et puis le monde est dangereux. Je vous le confie, prenez en soin, sinon je vous ferez souffrir jusqu'à ce que je vous me suppliez de vous achever. N'ayez crainte, je ramènerais Emma. »

David ne répondit rien, mais dans son regard Regina pu y lire son consentement. Elle savait aussi qu'il donnerait sa vie pour celle d'Henry, alors elle n'était pas inquiète mais elle prenait toujours un malin plaisir à lancer des petits pics.

« Merci Regina. »

« Vous me remercierez lorsque je vous aurez ramené votre fille. Si je ne l'ai pas tué avant. »

Sans aucun humour, Regina lança ces mots de manière totalement désintéressée, sans pour autant en penser un mot. Puis elle partit. Posant une main sur le sol, une piste lumineuse apparue, elle n'avait plus qu'à suivre les traces de la voiture de la blonde. Arrivée au milieu de la nuit, la voiture était garée devant un motel miteux.

« Que fais-tu ici Emma… » Murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Le réceptionniste d'abord très peu coopérant le fut beaucoup plus lorsqu'il vit la liasse de billet devant lui. Regina savait que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, elle était dépourvue de magie en ces lieux sinistres.

« Je me souviens maintenant. Pourquoi la cherchez-vous ? »

Le regard noir de Regina fit parcourir un frisson dans le dos du vieil homme qui ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, tenant fermement sa carabine sur ses genoux il la posa sur le pupitre.

« Je ne veux pas d'effusions ici, vous comprenez ça fait mauvais genre. »

« Croyez-bien monsieur, que je n'en fais pas partie. Nous avons un petit contentieux à régler elle et moi. »

La reine sourit afin d'apaiser l'homme, sentant qu'une menace planait si elle ne coopérait pas.

« Pas d'effusions alors ? Je n'hésiterais pas. Aussi charmante soyez-vous, je n'hésiterais pas. »

« Je peux vous assurer qu'aucune effusion n'aura lieu ici de mes mains. Je payerais évidemment les éventuels dégâts matériels. »

Elle rallongea une liasse de billet devant l'homme qui lui signifia le numéro de chambre d'Emma et lui accorda d'aller plus loin. Elle se précipita alors vers la chambre 12. Mais arrivée au couloir elle vit de loin la blonde en compagnie d'un homme plus âgé. Alors elle sortit de ses gonds et fonça sur elle et l'homme trop proche d'elle pour être un inconnu. Emma ne l'avait toujours pas vu que Regina hurlait déjà.

« Alors c'est ça que tu fais depuis hier ? Te faire… cajoler par un homme ayant l'âge d'être ton père ? »

« Regina ? »

« Ariane ? Qui s'est cette folle ? »

« Cette folle va vous réduire en poussière si vous lui adressait encore la parole. »

Même totalement abasourdie Emma n'en perdue pas son sang-froid pour autant.

« Regina, s'il te plait rentre, nous allons en discuter à l'intérieur, Ralf tu rentres avec nous. »

Le fameux Ralf bien qu'intimidé par la prestance de la reine entra sans faire d'histoires, alors que les deux femmes se dévorées des yeux devant l'entrée.

« Regina, s'il te plait. »

La reine entra dans la chambre, un volcan grondait en elle prêt à exploser.

« Emma, il a l'âge de… »

« Qui est Emma ? »

D'une seule et même voix les deux jeunes femmes hurlèrent en direction de Ralf « La ferme ! »

« Je sais il a l'âge d'être mon père, parlons-en de mon père, il a l'air plus jeune que moi. Ce n'est pas une vie pour moi, je ne suis pas comme vous tous. Je suis bien mieux ici avec Ralf. »

Regina était abasourdit d'entendre la blonde en face d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas un seul trait d'Emma.

« Et Henry tu… »

« Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Tu n'as pas le droit. » La voix de la reine tremblait à présent.

« J'ai tous les droits. » Emma prononça ces mots d'un ton convainquant et dur.

« Qui est Henry ? »

« Personne » argua le shérif d'un ton sans appel.

« Son fils, Henry est son fils. A vrai dire c'est aussi mon fils. »

« Tu devrais partir Regina, maintenant. » le regard menaçant de la blonde ne fit pas faiblir la brune pourtant tout en elle lui criait que quelque chose sonnait faux, et le volcan grondait plus fort.

« Ta poulette peut rester si elle veut chérie. Apporte ton môme, j'en ferais un homme, comme moi. »

« Je n'ai pas de gamin Ralf, elle délire, et elle s'en va. » Emma prit Regina par le bras pour la pousser jusqu'à la sortie.

S'en fut trop pour Regina qui sentit en elle une montée de pouvoir. Alors que la magie ne pouvait exister ici Regina y avait fait appel et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit elle avait sa main plongée droit dans la poitrine de la blonde. Les deux femmes se regardaient, plus rien n'existait.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

D'un revers de main elle endormit Ralf pour quelques heures, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la sauveuse, elle implorait une réponse, et en même temps elle voulait la faire souffrir, souffrir autant que les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés. La reine laissa échapper des perler des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Regina s'il te plait, écoute moi. Ralf est un contrat, mon dernier contrat, il fait dans le trafic de femmes. Je devais ce service à quelqu'un, j'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire. J'allais concrétiser quand tu as tout gâché. »

« Tu allais coucher avec lui ? »

Elle serra un peu plus le cœur d'Emma qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle savait qu'elle méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais elle voulait expliquer à Regina l'histoire.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il allait se confier à moi, je flirtais juste un peu pour le mettre en confiance. »

« Tu le mettais trop en confiance, et tu flirtais beaucoup. »

« Seriez-vous jalouse Mme Mills ? »

« Enormément, je n'accepterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre vous touche, Miss Swan. »

Emma sourit alors que Regina baissait la tête, la main toujours dans la poitrine de la blonde, mais relâchant la pression.

« Pourriez-vous me rendre mon cœur Mme le Maire ? »

« Oui… »

Emma posa une main sur le menton de Regina et lui releva la tête pour que celle-ci la regarde.

« Regina, tu n'as pas besoin de m'ôter le cœur pour savoir qu'il t'appartiens. »

Elle passa alors ses mains sur celles de la reine qui délicatement enleva ses mains de la poitrine de la blonde, pour finir par l'embrasser avidement.

Regina se réveilla en sursaut, une Emma à ses côtés un peu paniquée.

« Regina vous allez bien ? »

La reine mis quelques secondes à réagir, fixant Emma, puis elle se releva en se massant la nuque.

« Oui ! »

« Mauvais rêve ? »

Sans un regard pour la blonde, elle lança nonchalamment toujours en se massant la nuque.

« A vrai dire, plutôt bon… »

« Vous avez criez mon nom… »

« Oh ! »

« Comment ça plutôt bon ? » répliqua une Emma étonnée.

Regina se retourna un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vous arrachez le cœur. »

A ce moment-là Henry se réveilla lui aussi, il n'avait pas rêvé, il venait de passer la journée à Storybrook avec sa mère.


End file.
